


I CHOSE YOU

by Azkabanzgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bittersweet, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Issues, Dark Magic, Death, Dom/sub Undertones, Draco Malfoy Feels, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fanfic, Fast Food, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gaslighting, Graphic Description, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Memories, Mind Manipulation, Narcissism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Second War with Voldemort, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Top Draco Malfoy, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, draco - Freeform, dracomalfoy - Freeform, fast relation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azkabanzgirl/pseuds/Azkabanzgirl
Summary: "Can I stay a bit longer?""Stay forever"English is my third language, any bad grammar or spelling mistakes I am terribly sorry for. This story was initially published on Wattpad. This story is not a slow burn and never will be. It is a guilty pleasure that I enjoy writing.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s), Daphne Greengrass/Adrian Pucey, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Luna - Relationship, Miles Bletchley/Original Female Character(s), Terence Higgs/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. CAST

**KYRA LINER**   
**HOUSE ;** _Slytherin_   
**STATUS ;** _Pureblood_

__

**DRACO MALFOY**

**HOUSE ;** _Slytherin_   
**STATUS ;** _Pureblood_

__

**ALYSSA PARKWAY**

**HOUSE ;** _Slytherin_   
**STATUS ;** _Pureblood_

__

**BLAISE ZABINI**

**HOUSE ;** _Slytherin_   
**STATUS ;** _Pureblood_

__

**TERENCE HIGGS**

**HOUSE ;** _Slytherin_   
**STATUS ;** _Pureblood_

__

**MILES BLETCHLEY**

**HOUSE ;** _Slytherin_   
**STATUS ;** _Pureblood_

__

**LYDIA CENTROFF**

**HOUSE ;** _Slytherin_   
**STATUS ;** _Pureblood_

__


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up Kyra, I wanna get changed before we go," Alyssa said tugging my arm.

"Thanks, Freddie."

"Anytime Kyra" he tossed me the muggle herbs and a skiving snack box giving me a wink.

I blushed as Alyssa dragged me back to the dorms.

When we got back to the dorms there was a letter on my bed from my father.

'Come back Kyra, please. Your mother and I love you. I didn't mean to hit you, it wasn't that big of a deal. I don't know why you're throwing a fit, you're just acting and forcing some tears to get attention. Come back for winter break, you are being dramatic and sensitive.

-Sincerely Frankie Liner'

Pathetic excuse of a father, he stripped away my self-love until there was nothing left.

I spent my whole life trying to please a twisted man. I loved a man who tormented me every waking minute. I wanted to love, I truly did. My father broke me before any boy could. He told me he loved me and I thought he meant it, but why would I ever want a love like his.

"Are you in love with blaise?" I asked Alyssa.

"I think so," she said smirking at the thought.

"What is it like?"

She thought a little before saying "You don't exactly know at first if you have fallen for someone. you feel this deep attraction towards them and you wish you can spend your every waking second just looking at them."

"That's fucking gross," I said, sarcasm thick on my tongue. I wanted to love but I didn't want all that lovey-dovey bullshit.

She sighed and her lips pursed into a straight line. She hopped on my bed and gave me a hug.

"Do you think somebody could love me?"

"I love you."

"Not in a platonic way, but romantic like you and Blaise?"

"Yeah, you just need to find the right person."

She stayed silent for a while before saying "it's not your fault, it's your father's."

"Read this," I gave her the note sent from my father. She skimmed through the parchment and looked up at me, showing me a little smile.

"I know you got daddy issues," she sang in a mocking voice. I threw a small pillow at her and a small shout left her lips.

"You bitch," she tackled me into a hug and started tickling me. "You're not going back home for break, we'll find a place." She retracted and let out a few chuckles. We talked for a few minutes before heading to the boy's dorm, grabbing the herbs and the skiving snack boxes.

====================================================================

"You're being a fucking hog, Pucey," Blaise said, putting his hand out.

Pucey grumbled before putting the blunt in Blaise's hands.

He held the small blunt in between his lips, inhaling the smoke and blowing it out, his posture relaxing ever so slightly.

Alyssa snatched the blunt from his hand and put it between her lips repeating the same process.

I watched the group pass around the blunt until Draco entered the room.

His face lit up as he saw me.

"I missed you" I ran up to him and gave him a warm embrace.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Draco said, showing a slight tug on his lips.

He grew to be more handsome and masculine since the last time I saw him. He was more charming and you could tell from his eyes, a little more scandalous. Like most, I changed over the summer. My curves became more prominent and my features complimented me more.

I sat on his bed as the small circle formed again.

I brought out the skiving snack boxes from the Weasley twins and opened them, it had an arrangement of candies and flavors.

There were a few edibles in the assortment of candies.

"Wanna take one?" Draco said seeing me amused with the wild flavors in the box.

I shook my head and he grabbed an orange-flavored edible.

"This your first?"

I shook my head yes "have you had them before?" I asked the blonde with the edible in his hand.

He chuckled a little before saying "I've had these a few times, how about we split this one in half."

he took a bite of the candy, splitting it semi-evenly. He handed me the remains and I ate the rest, chewing it slightly. It was very bitter, it tasted like a very fake orange candy.

"Is that it?" I asked Draco.

"You haven't even given it time to kick in yet," he laughed a little rolling his eyes.

Around 30 minutes later of gossip and drama I felt my surroundings change. I looked over at Draco and you could tell it hit him too. I felt as if I was moving in slow motion, voices echoed throughout my head as I laid down on his bed. Draco's body hit the bed laying next to me, seeing him so dazed sent me into a laugh of hysterical fits. I shot straight up and shook my head, that was a big mistake because when I did I couldn't stop. It felt like my head was slowly unwinding itself from my neck like a balloon getting ready to pop. I was able to steady my head and look at the rest of the group that sat on the floor.

"Kyra are you okay?" Terence asked, chuckling slightly from the weed he had smoked.

Words couldn't form from my mouth as it felt like the room was expanding and closing in on me, surprisingly I wasn't scared. I felt very relaxed and relieved.

Draco sat back up and I rested my head on one of the podiums on his four-poster bed.

Adrian brought out a small vial from his bag. "Does anybody want to play Truth or dare without the dare?"

Everybody somewhat agreed.

"Blaise you first," Draco said.

"Drink this," Pucey shoved the vial in his palms.

"So nobody is gonna ask how I feel about this."

"Drink a drop, that shit is expensive to make."

Blaise took Alyssa off his lap and put a drop of the mysterious liquid on his tongue.

"Blaise are you in love with Alyssa"

Blaise said a bunch of random lovey-dovey things that echoed throughout the room. My focus coming back every so often.

"What the hell was in that?" Blasie snapped.

"Veritaserum," Adrian said, a large grin appeared on his freckled face.

Alyssa blushed and then smothered Blaise in kisses.

"Your turn," Blaise said while placing the vial right in Alyssa's gentle hands.

She then put a drop on her finger and put it on her tongue.

"Ready?" she shook her head yes. "What is Kyra's biggest secret?" Blaise asked.

My focus snapped back onto the group as the attention grew on Alyssa.

"She is scared of loving, she doesn't think she is capable of it," she blurted, smacking both hands over her mouth.

I turned on Draco's bed and face planted into his mattress.

"Ooooooo" Blaise teased.

"Shut up," Draco said. He then laid next to me and cooed in my ear "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think I am either."

I lifted my head and showed him a smile.

"BORINGGGGGGGGG" Pucey boomed.

I threw a pillow at him and hit him square in the face.

"You bitch!" he ran up and put me on his shoulders.

"PUT ME DOWN" I threw a riot in his arms kicking and punching his back.

"Not until you say sorry."

I gave him a wet willy and he dropped me and rolled on the floor hitting his ear.

I stumbled back to Draco's bed. The room felt like it was spinning and I was going to fall. As soon as I hit the bed he wrapped me in his arms putting me to sleep


	3. TWO-TOUCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

I sat in the great hall chatting with Crabbe and Goyle about Snape's assignment while I ate my breakfast.

"There's my baby," Draco said, walking with open arms towards the Slytherin table.

"Blaise, I think he's talking to you," I giggled.

"Very funny, but I was too busy making sweet, sweet love to Alyssa to be dating Draco, he's dreamy though," he mocked, fluttering his lashes.

Before I could retort my disgust, Draco sat next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He interrupted my anger with a squeeze on my thigh and whispered. "Pansy is acting crazy, please just go along."

I rolled my eyes "yeah fine." I turned back to face blaise, "I don't wanna hear about your sex life, Blaise."

"At Least I have one," he snickered.

"You don't have a sex life, Kyra?" Draco asked in a fake shocked manner. "You could've just asked," he wiggled his eyebrows and showed a shit-eating grin.

"You boys are animals," I groaned, taking a small bite of toast.

Draco whispered close into my ear so nobody else could hear "You seriously don't have a sex life?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not a virgin if you're asking."

"Life seems so boring without sex, doesn't it?"

"I'm not a nymphomaniac," I gave him a soft kiss on the ear, letting pansy see the small interaction before saying "You owe me."

I left my seat at the Slytherin table and headed for the dorms, but I was quickly pulled from the corridors. Two hands were suddenly cupped over my eyes as I was pulled.

"Guess who," the boyish voice said.

"George is that you?" a smirk evident on my face.

"Wrong," he chuckled.

"Fred?"

He took his hands away from my eyes and trapped me in a hug, towering over me as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

I pulled away when the realization hit me, "What happened with Josie?"

"What about Josie."

"Aren't you still dating her?"

"She'll never know if you don't tell her," he snickered a little bringing me closer to him.

"I have a boyfriend, Fred, sorry," I hesitated with my words.

"We can just keep this between us."

"Fred, that's just not a good idea."

"You can't just lead me on and then bring up your imaginary boyfriend."

"First of all you started this, second he's not imaginary."

"Then who is it?" he asked, giving me a hard glare.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, shit.

" Draco, I'm dating Draco."

" Don't lie," he shoved me against a wall kissing my neck up and down in a messy pattern.

"I'm not lying," I escaped Freds grasp and walked over to Draco. He stood in the great hall talking to Blaise and Adrian. My shoes made loud clicks and clacks as I walked through the hall. My hands start feeling clammy. my heart racing almost beating through my chest. my world spinning as if I'm falling out of my existence.

I arrived in front of him staring into his greyish eyes " Draco, Kiss me."

He showed a small smirk before taking my face in his hands, his lips like waves crashing against mine taking me at a mesmerizing pace. They were softer than you'd think but warm and rough. I pulled away but he pulled in once more, deepening the kiss grasping the back of my hair, wanting dominance as he bit my lips and entered his tongue. Gently making me melt, I put my arms around his neck, his masculine cologne sucking me like a dementor's kiss. Almost earth-shattering as I melted under his touch. I pulled away and rested my forehead on the front of his shoulder.

"Was I a good kisser?" he asked, a smirk tugging on his lips.

I caught my breath before answering " you never give up do you?"

"Do I still owe you?" he smirked.

"Not anymore. Surprisingly you're not as bad of a kisser as I thought you would've been."

"Fuck you."

"You'd love to, Wouldn't you?" I sneered. "Is he still looking?" I asked Draco, my head still resting on his shoulder.

"Who?"

"Fred."

"Yeah, didn't you like him?"

"I'm not gonna be a homewrecker Draco. He's with Josie and I couldn't do that to her."

"Let's just go to the common room, hand in hand. Maybe it will get pansy off my back," Draco sneered, lifting his brows. He took my hands that were surprisingly cold but comforting. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach as I replayed the feeling of his lips.

We walked down the great hall with the eyes of our peers staring us down. Freds gaze stayed on us and Draco shot him a mischievous wink. I could see Fred biting his tongue, his arms crossed, with Josie holding his arm while talking to one of her friends.

We discarded hands after leaving the view from our peers.

"KYRA" Alyssa's voice boomed through the hall corridors " YOU KISSED DRACO!"

"I needed a cover," my hands raised in surrender.

"Kyra, you could have chosen someone better."

"You know I'm right here, '' Draco chimed in.

"He needed to get pansy off his back and I needed to get rid of Fred. It was a one-time thing."

"I don't think so sweetheart," Draco teased.

"You wish lover boy."

Alyssas face twisted in disgust "gross."

"Blasie told me about your active sex life, I don't think I'm the gross one here," I snorted.

"I'm gonna kill that man," she gasped, digging her face in her hands. "oh, before I go, Kyra Don't come to the dorms tonight, me and Blaise have some catching up to do."

My face turned into disgust.

"Where is she supposed to stay?" Draco asked.

"In your dorm? Pucey is spending the night with Daphne, I think, also, don't sleep on Blaise's bed unless you want baby gravy on you."

"Please stop talking about your lovemaking," I begged.

" Fine, but please don't go to the dorms tonight," she left giving me a peck on the cheek.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time classes were over and dinner was served it was around 9 pm.

"Goodnight boys," Alyssa said, tugging Blaise to the dorms. She gave me a quick peck on the cheeks and whispered "don't come to the dorms tonight."

"I got the gist, don't make any babies and keep off my bed please."

"Goodnight guys, I got another appointment with Daphne," he sneered, raising his brows with his dirty grin. He left the table and disappeared into the ocean of students. Fred caught my gaze while he was making out with Josie at the Gryffindor table.

"Filthy blood traitors, "Draco spat.

I went to push his arm but he grabbed me by my wrists. " that's not nice Draco."

He let go of my wrist, " Wanna go now?"

I nodded my head in agreement. We walked down the halls together catching up on our breaks. Draco talked about his entanglements during the summer as I showed visual disgust. We reached the Slytherin passageway.

"Salazar's bitch" he said.

A slight chuckle emitted my lips. The stone wall expanded making a small opening so we could enter. The Slytherin common room was always so magnificent. Light shined through the window that showed the beautiful lake giving the room a greenish tint during the day. At night students would bring out oil lamps and the fireplace would supply most light within the large common room.

We entered his dorm and he sat on the bed, classes were over for the week so we had 2 days off for the weekend.

"Draco I'm gonna take a shower."

"Got it," he shouted, searching his drawers for something.

I entered the bathroom and it was more organized than I thought. The tiles along the wall were sage green, the boys surprisingly kept it clean. I entered the shower and the water was a perfect temperature. It massaged my skin and had perfect pressure. I used his shampoo that smelled of mahogany apple. I massaged my scalp as the water tickled my skin. I washed my body with some soap and exited the shower. I wrapped myself in a towel.

"Draco, do you have a shirt I can wear?"

"Yeah here, catch" he threw his Slytherin quidditch jersey at me.

"Do you have any underwear by any chance?"

"I have some past hookups, want those?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Some time passed as I dried my hair, I left the bathroom, and there lay Draco, sleeping as peaceful as an angel. I tiptoed carefully not to make any noise and went under the blanket.

"You smell good," he groaned in a raspy voice that sent butterflies into my stomach.

I hushed him and adjusted myself in a comfortable position. Draco draped his arms over me as I dozed off. After a while I awoke in a haze, I was resting on Draco as he held me in his arms. I shifted to escape his grasp but I couldn't move. I realized my bare heat lay upon Draco's hard erection. Draco's eyes fluttered open.

"Fuck, stop moving so much."

"Sorry I can't sleep," I whispered.

He groaned and rolled over still keeping me in his arms. We were now on our sides, my back touching his front. I tried adjusting myself so I couldn't feel his erection pressing against my back. I tried moving one more time but he grabbed my wrist and pinned them down as he climbed on top of me. His legs trapping either side of my body.

"Do you know what you're doing to me?" he said in that raspy morning voice that made me melt.

My breath hitched.

"Answer me," He moved so his face was closer to mine.

"Fuck it," he groaned, he started kissing down my neck in a mesmerizing pattern. His hands traveling down my curves. He sucked on the sweet spot under my jaw making a small moan leave my lips. He parted my legs so he could grind his clothed erection against me. My pussy slowly became more wet and heated.

"Drac-," he interrupted my soft moan with a passionate kiss on the lips.

I traveled my hands down his back and moved against his erection. He let out shaky breaths and groaned. He moved his hand from my legs to my pussy.

"Did I do this?" I could hear the smirk on his lips, stroking close to my pussy.

"Fuckkk Draco please."

He rubbed his fingers against my clit and a loud moan left my lips. He dipped a finger into my pussy as his thumb worked my clit.

"Draco fuck," I moaned. I switched positions so I was on top of him, "Draco are you sure about this?"

"Kyra I've wanted this since fucking forever," he groaned.

I traveled my hands down his toned abs and pulled his pants down letting his dick out. I stroked it a few times at a slow pace teasing him.

"Kyra don't tease me."

"Say please," I picked up my pace, giving him more attention at the tip.

"Fuck no" he growled and threw my delicate body under him. He parted my legs and looked at me for consent. I shook my head, he shoved his length inside my pussy filling me up. Making a loud delirious moan leave my lips.

"Fuck you're so tight," He let me adjust to his dick and sucked on my neck leaving love bites.

"Please Draco move."

"I'm in control, slut," he wrapped a hand around my neck. Those words alone made me even wetter if that's even possible. I felt myself twitch against his dick.

"You like that don't you."

Before I could respond he started ramming into me. I couldn't control the moans leaving my mouth, I wrapped my legs around him, my nails scratching up and down his back. The pain of him stretching me out added to the pleasure like a wave. He continued pounding into me in a rough pattern.

He grabbed one of my legs that were wrapped around him and put it over his shoulder, the new position letting him hit deeper. His grunts and my moans filling up the room as he gripped my hair.

He would take his cock out almost all the way and rammed it back into me. I was a moaning mess as he hit spots I didn't even know existed. Groans and shaky breaths left his lips, as he found my g-spot.

"Don't I feel good?"

I couldn't answer with the amount of pleasure flowing throughout my body.

"Answer me slut," he started ramming even harder into me, gripping harder at my hair.

"YES Draco, you feel so fucking good," I moaned almost shouting.

He continued to ram into me hitting my g-spot every time. His mouth absorbed my moans making me feel amazing. A knot formed in my stomach, tightening from every mesmerizing thrust he put into me. As if I couldn't feel better he reached down to my clit, the overstimulation driving me to the brink.

"DRACO I'm comin-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before he started kissing me.

"Me too, fuck. Cum with me."

I couldn't even hear the ending of his words before I came and I came hard. My walls clenched around his large dick. I bit his shoulder, definitely leaving marks. I felt his liquids squirting into me but he continued to pound into me as me and we rode out our high. He waited a few seconds before pulling out. He pulled out his wand and cast an after charm.

We regained our breaths as he held me in his arms, drifting off to sleep.


	4. THREE-TASTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

I awoke in Draco's arms, my mind processing, my legs sore.

I put on his jersey and rushed back to my dorm and darted to the shower. My mind raced with thoughts, 'what if we ruined our friendship, what if I meant nothing to him, what is he going to think of me'. I washed every inch of my body scrubbing the love bites he left on my body. The way our bodies melted into each other, our mouths absorbing our doubts.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping myself in a towel. I applied a quick glamour charm to hide the marks Draco left behind and some makeup. I put on a simple outfit and headed to the great hall. I sat with Adrian and the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team.

"Good morning," I said, waving a slight hand.

"What's got you in a good mood?" Adrian teased.

"Anyways, Kyra, there is gonna be a Slytherin house party tonight. Are you gonna come?" Miles Bletchley turned to ask.

"Yeah, I'll be there. But please make sure no first years are there."

"It happened one time," Miles shook his head in his hands. The table chatted about summers as we ate pancakes the great hall provided.

Draco strolled into the great hall, Pansy clinging onto his arm, he sat next to Terence Higgs and proceeded to make out with Pansy in front of the whole table.

"Gross, I'm eating here," Adrian gagged.

Draco glared at me while he made his kisses sloppier, I gave him an awkward smile.

"Draco there's a party tonight at Slytherins house, you should come," Terence suggested, stuffing his face in some more food.

"No."

"You can bring pug- I mean pansy" Terence corrected himself.

"No."

"I'm gonna use the restroom," I said awkwardly, walking out the great hall to the girl's bathroom. I entered the bathroom and my throat grabbed almost immediately by Draco's hands.

"You left me," he said with a harsh, irritated voice.

I held Draco's hand around my neck with both my wrist, "Draco I- can't," my words struggling under the pressure.

He realized he was gripping a little too hard and let go. He crossed his arms and impatiently tapped his feet, "Why weren't you with me?"

"I don't know, didn't wanna wake up and be awkward about it."

He rolled his eyes, "do you regret it?"

"No, I don't regret it," I said looking down at the floor. "Do you?"

He grabbed my chin tilting my neck slightly so he could examine it.

"You covered them? How will anybody know your mine," his eyes full of lust, each word drawn out

"I'm not yours, Draco. I'm not anyone's."

"What a shame," He went close to my ear, "I don't sleep with girls twice."

I bit my tongue, unable to hold back the words," what about pansy?"

"She's an exception, she's everybody's," a devilish smirk appeared on his lips, his hand on my chin tucking a loose hair behind my ear.

He was right, she was everybody's. She had no boundaries, she wasn't a nice girl either, she hated my guts. "You shouldn't talk about girls that way Draco. I'm gonna go, but Draco I'm going to the house party tonight you should come."

He chuckled a little " She hates your guts, Kyra, She trashes your name every chance she gets. She slut-shamed you ever since the first year," he grabbed my wrist, straining it slightly.

"Noted, But I'm still not yours."

He smirked once again as He looked at me through his beautiful lustful eyes, traveling his hands down my blouse as he palmed my breast. He teased the inners of my legs. Pushing away my underwear as he dipped a finger into me. "Wet already, such a good girl."

I sucked in my breath as he started pumping his finger into me. "Draco people might-" Before I could finish my words he added another finger pumping at a faster pace.

"Be a good little slut for me and take my fingers."

I arched my back so my front could press against him. He massaged my clit with his thumb, curling his fingers just at the right spot so he could hit my g-spot. Heavy breaths and silent moans left my mouth, taking a lot of my strength to stay quiet. The adrenaline of getting caught added to my pleasure I was already ready to come and Draco must've known that too. He slowed his pace to taunt me, still curling his fingers at my g-spot. I whimpered at the slowed pace.

"Are you mine?" he asked, almost growling in my ear.

"Draco," I let out a breathy moan. "No, I'm not yours."

He took out his fingers and sucked them clean, "you will be mine one day." he left the room leaving me flushed and horny, Two can play this game.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I applied more makeup than usual, concealer, blush, eyeliner, mascara, and a lip tint, adding a strapping black dress.

I grabbed my wand and headed down to the roaring common room, filled with teens, drugs, and beer. Music and drunk teens echoed throughout the room.

Miles was playing beer pong with his friends when he saw me, "Kyra you made it!" Miles set his drink down to give me a side hug.

"Here drink some of this," he gave me a small shot glass.

"What's in it?" I asked him.

"Dragons blood, the strongest wizard whiskey."

I drank the liquid as it burned my throat, it hit and it hit hard, "Fuck that's strong" my face distorted in disgust.

"I know, cost me 20 galleons."

"Dam-" before I could finish my words were thrown over somebody's shoulder, "Terence put me down NOW."

"Feisty elf aren't ya?" he chuckled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Calm down will ya? The group wants to have a meeting."

"I'll calm down when you put me down."

"There's no need, we are almost there."

He threw me on a green leather couch that sat most of my friend group, Draco, Blaise, Adrian, Alyssa, Terence, and a few of their girlfriend's miles following behind me.

"You asshole."

"You told me to put you down," he raised his hands in surrender.

I stuck my tongue out at him as he sat right next to me. I turned to face the rest of the group where they stayed, Alyssa and Blaise cooped up snuggling, Adrian, Miles, talking about quidditch plans, and their girlfriends laying their head on them. Draco on the other hand holding Pansy by her waist as she grinded against his lap.

"Why is pug face here?" I asked Terence.

"I don't know? They've gotten closer haven't they?"

I took the butterbeer from Terence's hand and took a sip. It didn't taste like the butterscotch drink I loved.

"What the hell is in this," I twirled the glass bottle in my hand.

"Wanted to try mixing things, fire whiskey, and butterbeer."

"It tastes like ass."

"How do you know what ass tastes like?"

"It's a figure of speech dumb ass."

"I don't think so," he waved his pointer finger in my face. He got up and ran around the couch chanting Kyra's an ass eater, Kyra's an ass eater. I got up and chased him around finally tackling him on the couch.

"Say it again, Higgs. I dare you."

"Kyra's an ass eater," he chuckled. Before I could say anything he flipped us over so I was at the bottom, I yelled as he began tickling me, making me wiggle against his grasp.

"Terence let go," I said through a fit of hysterics, leaning back into the couch.

"Fine," he sat back down on the couch and continued to drink his disgusting concoction. I looked around to see Draco giving me a death stare. I looked away and sat in silence.

"What are we here for," I asked the group.

Alyssa got up to give me a quick hug. "We are planning on going on a trip for winter break, but we don't know where we should go."

"Well we could go camping, but we could also go to my parent's cabin," Terence suggested.

"Or we could just do both," Draco added.

"Yeah, we could spend a few days camping and the rest at your cabin," I chimed in.

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

The group continued to talk, and by the time most of us were tired, Blaise and Alyssa went to the dorms, Adrian went to go hook up with a random Hufflepuff and the rest of the Slytherin team went to bed. Which left me Draco and Pansy.

"Draco, can I spend the night in your dorm tonight?" Pansy batted her eyelashes.

"No, I'm not in the mood tonight, and Kyra is already staying there."

My eyes opened in surprise, "I am?"

"Yes, where else are you gonna stay?"

"You're right, well I'm gonna go to bed then, goodnight," I walked down the stairs to Draco's dorm, took a shower and put on a shirt, and headed to Adrian's bed.

Draco entered not too long after and plopped on his bed.

"Why are you sleeping there?" he grumbled.

"Why not?"

He got up from his bed and picked me up, throwing me on his bed.

"Ass hole," I rolled my eyes. He shushed me and fell asleep. I decided to get some revenge for the bathroom incident. I traveled my hands up and down his back slowly making my way to his boxers. I unbuttoned his shirt and teasingly pulled it off.

"Don't even think about it," he growled tugging at my hair.

"About what?" I batted my eyelashes at him and nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck, aligning kisses across his jawline. I sat straight up so our faces were aligned, He grabbed my face with his large hands. His lips giving sweet passionate kisses. I removed my hands from his hair and moved down to his lower half. Giving little pecks while I traveled down his toned body looking up at him. Making my way to his boxers, I pulled them all the way down. His dick leaving his boxers, I gave it a kiss and swirled my tongue around it before taking it into my mouth. He groaned and pulled my hair, to which I protested and took his hand off my hair. I left from the position I was in and put both my legs around his body.

"Do you trust me?" I asked him, grinding against his dick.

He groaned a little before shaking his head. I conjured a pair of handcuffs and grabbed both of his wrists while still grinding on his dick. I cuffed them together and traveled back down, I reached his cock stroking it a few times giving it kisses and licks before taking the whole thing in my mouth. Swirling my tongue around the tip and hollowing out my cheeks, my hands managing what I couldn't fit. He bucked his hips hitting the back of my throat, I could tell he was getting close so I slowed my pace before fully pulling off.

"Fuckk why'd you stop," he groaned.

I put my legs around him adjusting myself so my pussy was right above his dick.

I slowly sunk down on him, taking him in inch by inch. I didn't realize how massive he was until he was all the way in, moaning his name when I took him all in.

I lifted myself up from his thick cock, bouncing on him as he let out groans and grunts. He adjusted himself so he could buck his hips against mine. I picked up my pace and adjusted myself so he could hit my g-spot making me moan in pleasure.

I knew he was close so I pulled off him, giving him a kiss goodnight.

"Kyra please," he begged as I dozed off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. FOUR-CARNATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXTREME SMUT WARNING

"Fucking untie me," he said, hands cuffed standing next to the bed.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," I yawned, uncuffing his hands.

He picked me up and threw me on his bed casting an Incarcerous spell, binding both my wrists to the posts of his bed. "Draco, I didn't mean to make you mad last night," I chuckled nervously.

"Oh really?" He grabbed something from under the bed and hid it from my view.

"Draco it was just a prank."

"You left me hard and cuffed up all night," he pulled out a chair and sat, crossing his legs staring at me. "I think it's time for my revenge, don't you think?" He stood up from his chair and removed my underwear, lifting my torso slightly so he could take them off.

He wrapped his hands around my neck. "Be a good little slut and answer me."

"Yes, Draco."

He smirked and sat down on his bed, "you look so beautiful tied up, under my mercy."

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he ran his hands up and down my body, giving light and delicate touches, barely touching my skin. "If you want to cum tonight you're going to have to answer me," he warned with a smirk growing on his face.

"Yes."

He crashed his lips down onto mine, his hand gripping my thigh close to where I needed him.

"Draco please."

"That's not gonna be enough," he dipped a finger into me, pumping it at a torturous pace, curling it at just the right spot.

"Draco please, I need more. I need you in me, "I whimpered under his touch.

He must've been satisfied by the answer because he added another finger and pumped faster, taking his thumb and rubbing my clit.

My orgasm coming close to its peak, "please- oh fuckk- slow down, I'm gonna cum," my eyes rolling to the back of my head from the pleasure.

"You don't cum unless I say so," He slowed his pace making sure I didn't come without his order.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll fuck you until you can't fucking speak." He sped up his pace and started massaging my clit, I was almost at my high when he drew his fingers out completely.

He removed his boxers and pried my legs open, stroking his dick a few times before teasing my entrance. I whimpered from the taunting of his strokes, his tip hitting my clit.

"Beg for it."

I stayed silent, determining right now my pride cost more than my pleasure.

"Hmm what a shame," he grabbed the item he was hiding behind his back and placed it on my clit, vibrating instantly.

The vibrations sent me nearly over the edge, I was a moaning mess. He would stop before I got close, getting me right to the brink before turning off the vibrator. Tears pricking my eyes from the torturous pleasure. Whimpers and moans each time he turned off the vibrator, I was on the brink from each kiss he put on my skin.

"Beg for it," he growled in my ear, his head resting in the crook of my neck.

He chuckled one more time before turning on the vibrator, I snapped the pressure being too much. I needed release, "Fuck, please just fuck me, please. I need you in me, I need to feel you. Draco please."

And with that he rammed into me, moans and whimpers left my mouth the pleasure and pain being too much. He wrapped a tight hand around my throat stopping my moans. "What's wrong princess? Can't you breathe?" I loved the pressure around my neck, small whimpers leaving instead of moans. He released the pressure on my neck slightly as he fucked me harder.

My body formed on his mattress, bouncing as his hips thrust into mine. My eyes fell to the back of my head. Pleasure built faster as the over-stimulation drove me overboard. "Draco, I can't control it, it feels too good, please," I was breathless. He hit the gentle spot I needed and a wave of pleasure shot through my body.

"Don't I make you feel good?" his thrust became harder and deeper my body still from the pleasure. I came, my orgasm crashing down on my body like electricity, my walls tightening around him as he helped me ride out my high.

After I came down from my high Draco pulled out and put both my legs on his shoulder. He looked at me with desperate eyes asking for consent. Still sensitive from my last orgasm, I nodded my head and he went into me he found my g-spot almost immediately.

"You feel so fucking good," he groaned into my mouth. The vibrator started again going at an insane pace. "Dra- you're going too fast, fuckkk you feel so good" I moaned out.

"I'm not stopping until your legs are fucking shaking, I hope you know that."

He continued ramming into me hitting all the right spots, the vibrator slowing down making me feel bliss. The feeling of his delicate sheets against my skin and the rope around my wrists increased the feelings even more. The sound of our skin slapping echoing throughout the room. Pleasure flew throughout my body, letting the familiar knot form in my stomach again. My eyes fluttered trying to make eye contact with him.

"Not yet," he groaned, pulling out almost completely before entering me completely. The friction was heaven and it absorbed me entirely. He was edging me and it was driving me insane. Draco took off the vibrator and ropes, he flipped me over so my stomach and face were pressed against the bed and my ass was sticking up.

"Look at this perfect little pussy," he teased my entrance before slamming into me. The position allowed him to hit deeper than ever, gripping my hair. I screamed against the mattress, my hands gripping and scrunching the silk covers. Draco pulled my hair allowing my body to press up against his. He gripped my hair with one hand and my waist with the other, his nails digging into my arm.

"You feel so good around my cock, you know that?"

I nodded my head and kissed his neck scattering love bites across it. He slid out almost completely before pushing back into me, causing heavenly friction to form between us. My eyes fluttering and walls clenching around his cock as he drives in and out slick with my arousal. He massaged my breasts and toyed with my nipples. His groans in my ear made the feeling even better. Tears watering in my eyes as the pleasure overriding any of the pride I had left, making me shout his name. He moved his hand down to my clit moving it in a figure 8 formation almost throwing me off the edge.

"Don't you like it when I fuck you to tears?"

I nodded to the best of my ability, feeling completely numb from the pleasure he put through me

"Come with me," He hit every spot I needed, sending me overboard for the second time squirting his liquids into me as I clenched around him. The mix of our liquids running down my legs to his bed-sheets. We both regained our breath, my legs lay shaking. He gave me a shirt and we stared into each other's eyes. Draco always had a spark to him, like a flame that burnt inside him making me feel safe around him all the time.

"We should do that more often," he smirked, a dazed expression on his face.

I rolled my eyes and cuddled him, knowing he needed the embrace more than any of my fellow Slytherins, falling asleep in each other's warmth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I brushed the hair away from his face as he groaned awake.

"Good morning," I whispered in his ear.

He grumbled and turned his body to the other side.

"I'm hungry. Wanna go to Hogsmeade?"

"Fine, give me a minute," he grumbled, stuffing his face into his pillow.

I got up and a sharp pain ran through my whole body. "Fuck Draco."

He shot straight up with a worried expression on his face. "What is it''

"My -you know- hurts."

He scoffed and grabbed a small vial from his dresser. He grabbed my face and parted my lips "it's for the pain."

My mind thought about him doing these things with others and it made me jealous? No, maybe. "You've used this on others?"

"No, it's used to treat wounds and sores, got into a lot of fights over the years."

He poured the bitter liquid down my throat, it stung a little but not too bad. I stretched my legs and the pain went away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We went down to the great hall at different times and ate breakfast planning on going to Hogsmeade at around 6pm.

"Kyra there you are," Alyssa sat next to me across from Miles.

"Good morning, how was your night?" I took a bite of my eggs, and Draco sat across from me flirting with Pansy and her squad. My mind wondered if I even meant anything to him, one minute he'd be inside of me, and the next he'd be inside another girl.

"Kyra, are you even listening to me? '' Alyssa woke me out of my thoughts.

"Shit sorry."

"It's alright, we got classes tomorrow so you can sleep in the dorm tonight."

"Wow Thanks," I said sarcastically. "Wanna go to Hogsmeade with a few of the boys?"

She squealed and agreed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went to the astronomy tower around 5pm, I waited fiddling with the hem of my skirt. Terence came in not too long after scaring me with a hug from behind.

"Come on," he grabbed my hand and led me through the halls to Hogwart's roof. "Careful, watch your step." He took a seat on the roof grabbing a pack of chocolates and cigarettes from his bag.

"You shouldn't smoke," I grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and threw it off the building.

"Bitch," he said under his breath, bringing another cigar and lighting it up.

"It's not my fault I care for you," I grabbed the chocolate from beside him and took a small bite. "Why do you smoke?"

He hesitated a little, "werewolves hate it, makes the meat more tender. My uncle told me that." He chuckled a little before taking another hit of his cigar, "maybe it will keep him away."

"Well be safe," I pulled the cuff of his pants up showing a sharp silver dagger. I rested my head against his shoulders, the scent of smoke lingering in the air as we watched the sun go down.

"Wanna be my date to the celestial ball this year?"

"It would be my honor,'' I said sarcastically, placing my hand over my head pretending to faint. He threw the remainder of the cigar off the building, grabbing my fingers after to massage them.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he stared off into the sunset

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked with Blaise, Draco, Terence, and Adrian. Pansy and her group insisted it would be nice to join us and Draco allowed them. The rest of the boys were busy in detention for pulling a prank on Trelawney. We walked up the hill and around the shrieking shack to Hogsmeade. From there we walked to Honeydukes and sat down at a booth for some sweet butter beers.

"Blasie, why is Pansy still here?" Alyssa asked him.

"I don't know, he seems to have an interest in her."

Their conversation was interrupted by a cute Gryffindor, Cormac mclaggen. He was a devilishly handsome man and a large flirt.

"What do you want McLaggen," Terence mused, taking a swing of his butter-beer.

He rolled his eyes before steering his eyes towards me "good morning Kyra," he put a pink carnation in my hands and gave it a kiss. I gave him a smile and took the pretty flower.

"That's pathetic," Draco spat.

"Draco just shut up, you have your own date to worry about," I glared at the blonde ferret.

He rolled his eyes, and Cormac offered me a hand. "Shall we go on a walk?"

" I would love to, but I have homework I need to work on. We can go on a dinner date after the last period."

"That would be great, thank you." he gave my hand another kiss and left the table walking out honeydukes.

"Kyras got a boyfriend," Pucey teased.

"He's not a boyfriend but I might give it a try, it's been too long since my last relationship," I winked at Draco and rested my head back.

We walked through Hogsmeade for some time and I left to go complete my divination homework.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I studied in the common room, tidying up the common room when I took breaks. Draco entered right as I finished my homework, He pushed me up against the wall and grabbed my neck.

"You're not fucking going with him," he barked.

"You don't fucking own me Draco, don't you have Pansy to fuck."

CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT COMING SOON


	6. FIVE-DATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no more smut warning because i forgot which chapters have them

"Really," he said, his hands still wrapped around my neck.

"if I didn't mean it I wouldn't have fucking said it Draco."

He stared at me with dead silence, but it was soon interrupted when the rest of the group from Hogsmeade came through the common room doors. He let go of my neck and walked away grabbing Pansy by her wrist and dragging her to his dorm giving me a wink as he went.

"Draco's is getting it tonight," Adrian chuckled.

"You're not actually going on that date with McLaggen?" Alyssa asked.

"Why not, he's cute and sweet."

"Yeah he's sweet but he's Gryffindor."

"Alyssa don't act like you wouldn't date a Weasley or a Granger."

"Shhh you're being too loud," she whispered. "But at least let me dress you okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." I talked to the group for some time before Pansy left Draco's room, her hair matted and her shirt unbuttoned. She rushed to her friend group that was also in the common room. Oohs and aahs left their friend group. I talked with the boys and Alyssa for a while before heading to bed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I entered the great hall Terence walking beside me.

Miles Bletchley saw me and jogged to talk to me, "No way you're going on that date with Cormac."

"Why, what did he do?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothings wrong with him, you can just do so much better," he winked.

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes. He wrapped his arm around me, and we continued to walk down to the Slytherin table. At the tables sat most of the friend group. Alyssa had an off period for the first period, so she wouldn't need to be down here for a while. I sat down and ate my breakfast.

"How was Pansy," Adrian wiggled his eyebrows at Draco.

"Pucey shut it. That type of shit is private," Terence elbowed him, making him wince in sarcastic pain.

Draco snickered before answering, "One of the best," he gave me a grin and took a sip of his coffee.

"So Kyra, what are you going to do on your date with McLaggen?" Terence asked, giggling a little.

"I don't know what you're laughing about when was the last time you went on a date?"

"Tell me if he's a good kisser or shagger," Pucey pitched in.

"Why try to get some action for yourself?" He hesitated before slouching down and eating his eggs. Pansy got up from her seat and walked over to Draco. She sat on his lap and wrapped her hands around his neck. Miles fake gagged and gave judgmental looks to both Pansy and Draco.

Classes started soon so Terence and I walked to the history of magic, sitting together at the back of the class.

"Moms have gotten better," Terence said with pure happiness in his eyes. "Her scars have cleared up over the break and she's remembering me."

"Did St. Mungos, let you take her home for break?"

"No, they said she has too many episodes, it wouldn't be safe."

"I'm sorry Terence, you and I can visit her over break if you want to."

He agreed and We chatted for some time until Draco and Pansy entered. Miles and Adrian didn't get this class because they flunked their fourth-year O.W.L's. Professor CuthbertBinns taught this class, most students were bored out of their minds. The class was dismissed and we headed to potions with Snape. Terence and I took a seat, Draco joined, and so did miles.

"Quiet!" Snape yelled. "Today students will be making the wound cleaning potion," he droned around about instructions before telling all the students to start potion-making. Miles and Terence left the table to go get the ingredients for the potion. "

You're actually going on that date with Cormac? Pathetic," he spat.

"It's quite pathetic how you taunt me about going with Cormac, yet you choose to spend all your time with Pansy."

"There is a difference."

"What has Cormac done? Last time I checked Pansy slut-shamed me and Alyssa for years on end, and yet you still spend time with her."

Terence and Miles came back with all the ingredients for the potion and got started on making it. The potion was looking perfect, so it was time to test, I took one of the knives and cut a line across my leg. Blood slowly trickled down from the gash. It stung but not for too long once I put on the potion.

"Kyra, what the fuck are you doing?" Miles squealed.

"That's hot," Terence smirked.

"First you scream like a girl, second How are we supposed to test it?" I asked.

"You could've just poked yourself," Miles looked at me with a horrified expression.

I took a small dropper and applied the potion to my leg. It had stung and itched for a few seconds before the blood went away. Draco looked at me with wide eyes as I got up and demonstrated it to Snape this time doing a slight gash on my hand. He passed our group and gave me a few extra points for the gruesome demonstration.

Each person from the group got to keep a vial. The bell rang and we all headed to charms that professor Flitwick taught. The seats were arranged like an American high school gym. He taught in the middle, having to stand on books, so the students could hear him.

"Good afternoon students," he said in his squeaky voice. "Today we are learning the engorgement charm."

"You could use some of that couldn't you Draco," Terence snickered.

"Why don't you ask Kyra?" Draco replied.

My eyes went wide and my heart started racing.

"Haha very funny Draco," Terence said sarcastically.

I felt relieved, and I laughed along with the rest of the group. He taught the charm and class was over. For the last class we had defense against the dark arts, Alyssa sat next to me and the rest of the group splattered around, Cormac sat on the other side of the room and gave me a small wink. Cormac made an origami lion and flew it across the room right into my lap. It wrote meet me in the great hall at six with a small smiley face. I smiled and nodded at him. Class ended at four so Alyssa and I left for our dorm. For my outfit she chose a sweater with a skirt and knee-high socks, she applied some heavy makeup and curled my hair. The boys were down in the common room, and she wanted to "talk" to Blaise so she pushed me out of my dorm and told me to get Blaise.

"Blaise, Alyssa wants you in the dorm right now," He shook his head and speed walked to my dorm.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Draco asked.

"Draco just back off, I don't know why you care so much," Terence defended throwing me a piece of candy from where he was sitting.

"It looks like you're trying too hard."

"Thanks, Draco, I really appreciate it," I said, sarcasm thick on my tongue.

"I think she looks wonderful," Terence grinned.

I thanked him and left the common room, heading to the great hall to meet Cormac for our date.

"You look amazing Kyra," he handed me a bouquet of roses.

"Thank you, but if you keep buying me flowers we just might have to start a garden together," I gave him a small smile and we started heading to honeydukes.

"I've wanted to ask you on this date since forever," he said, taking a sip of his drink.

"You could've just asked, I would've said yes,'' I smiled as warmth crept onto my cheeks.

"I would've asked sooner but you always had the boys wrapped around your finger."

"Could say the same for you Gryffindor, what happened to Lisa?"

"Summer happened, we drifted," he took another sip of his drink. "What's with you and Malfoy?"

"What about me and Malfoy?"

"Well, most of the school saw you kiss him."

"Oh, It was a cover-up, it didn't mean much to both of us."

"That's a relief, he was probably the biggest threat including Terence."

We talked a little longer before leaving honeydukes. It was around 8 pm and it was pretty cold. I must've been shivering because he gave me his sweater and wrapped it around my arms.

"Thank you," I blushed as He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He walked me all the way to the Slytherin entrance.

I gave him back his sweater but he rejected it. "keep it, it looks better on you," he gave a kiss to my hand," Thank you for the amazing night."

"No, thank you for the amazing night, we should do it again later." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and entered the common room. Draco was sitting on the common room couch. and as soon as I entered he got up from his seat and walked towards me.

"Was he a good kisser?"

"I didn't snog anybody today. The date was great thanks for asking." I stormed off to my dorm but before I entered I could hear bed squeaking and moans leaving the room. The least they could do was use muffliato, or put a sock on the knob. I groaned and left back down to the common room, making a small bed on the couch. Draco was still there but ignored his presence.

"Why are you sleeping there?" he asked, poking me.

"Don't touch me," I smacked his hand. "They are shagging again."

"Why don't you just sleep in mine?"

"If I sleep in there, we can't sleep together," I muttered.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it," he smirked.

"You already had Pansy in there, I'm okay here on this couch."

"You're so dramatic," he picked me up and entered his dorm. I didn't even put up a fight at this point, I wasn't going to win.

"Don't put me on your bed, you filthy animal," I spat at him, still in his arms.

"Why not?"

"You fucked her there." He dropped me on his bed, but I wasn't having it. I slept on the couch that was at the edge of the dorm.

He went to take a shower and the door busted open and Terence entered, he was wearing Santa pajamas and had blankets and snacks in his hand.

"YOU'RE HAVING A SLEEPOVER WITHOUT ME?" he screamed and threw one of the blankets at me.

"Owww No, we aren't, it's just that Blaise is getting busy at my dorm."

"Oh, don't matter, I'm still sleeping here." He sat next to me on the couch, and we talked for a few minutes before Draco came out of the shower with a towel around his waist showing his v-line and toned abs. I caught myself staring and mentally slapped myself.

"Why is he here?" Draco asked, pointing at Terence.

"Why are you here?" Terence asked.

"It's my dorm stupid."

"He thought we were having a sleepover, and he wanted to join," I explained, my eyes drifting to his abs. He caught me staring and snapped his fingers, diverting my attention to his face, and gave me a wink and a smirk.

Terence and I slept on the couch. Sleep was interrupted by Draco's screams. I jumped up from the couch and ran over to him sitting on his bed shaking him to wake up. He fluttered his eyes open and sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Sorry, a nightmare."

"About what?"

"Father."

I walked away but he grabbed my hand. "Stay with me," he whispered. I shrugged and entered his bed, one of my legs going over his legs, and my arms hugging him. "Thank you, Kyra," he whispered.


	7. SIX-EGG

I woke up trapped in Draco's arms, I blew at his face a few times until his eyes fluttered open.

"What?" he groaned.

"I'm leaving, I can't get up."

"Don't leave please," he pouted, squeezing me tighter.

"Fine, just let me get up and take a shower."

He groaned and rolled over letting me out of his trap. Terence was probably back in his dorm. I grabbed a shirt from Draco and headed to the bathroom. I rinsed my body and put on his shirt and dried my hair with a quick-drying charm.

I wanted to go to the great hall, but Draco was still sleeping but he told me not to leave him. I sat on his bed.

"Wake up," I poked his limp body.

He threw me off his bed, and I hit the floor.

"Bitch," he giggled.

"I'm hungry and we have class soon."

"Go get dressed, I'll meet you there soon," he grumbled, stuffing his face back into his pillow.

I hit him with a pillow and ran back to my dorm applying makeup and clothes, putting my hair in a slick ponytail. I walked back to his dorm and knocked a few times. The door flew open, and he was in his uniform, his hair slicked back like his old years.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Do I not look ready?"

"Stop being a dick."

"But you love the dick," he chuckled.

"You're absolutely vile," I hit him with a book as we walked to the great hall. Cormac sat at the Gryffindor table and shot me a small smile. Draco glared and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Draco stop it," I pushed his arm off me.

He grunted and took his seat next to Pansy. Terence entered and sat next to me and Alyssa

"Where were you?" I asked Terence.

"I saw you and Draco getting it on and thought it was best to leave," he whispered.

"It wasn't like that. He had a nightmare and he didn't want me to leave him."

He shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of his apple. Alyssa whispered something to Blaise and they headed somewhere close to the prefect's bathroom.

"Damn they are constant," Pucey chuckled.

Classes went by in a flash and before you knew it it was the third period. We had care for magical creatures with hagrid.

We walked to the back of the school where his hut was.

"Good afternoon students," the big man said, his voice echoing throughout the woods. He explained a few things for this class before explaining a duo project.

"This project will take up most of your grade. Each pair will get a random egg and they will raise that egg and decide if they wanna keep it."

Draco tapped my shoulder before saying "You and me, partners.

"Yeah sure."

Alyssa and Blaise were together, Terence was with Marcus, Crabbe with Goyle, Adrian and Miles.

"Come on up er," Hagrid said.

Each pair walked up to Hagrid and he gave them each a mystery egg.

"Now listen here kids, once the eggs hatch you have to tell the class what animal it is, you then have a choice to keep your friend or get rid of em."

I went up to Hagrid because Draco has an irrational fear of the giant. I thanked him and went back to Draco. The egg was scaly and gold, it was pretty heavy but it was glistening.

"Isn't it pretty?" I asked him.

"Reminds me of filthy Gryffindors," he spat.

"You can trade eggs but once they hatch you have to keep them until presentation, where you decide whether or not you are going to keep your new friend. Partners will have to take care of the egg and if the egg breaks or if the animal dies before presentation it's an automatic F. These eggs will require special care and you won't know the animal until it hatches," Hagrid instructed.

He showed a few demonstrations and then the class ended.

Herbology was today with Gryffindors including Cormac. He stood next to me as class started.

"Today's class we are learning about wolfsbane."

Terence shot me a worried look, and I returned a comforting one to him.

"I'll be back," I said to Cormac before leaving to go stand with Terence.

"It's gonna be okay. Terence just breathe,'' I gave his hand a squeeze and rubbed my thumb over his hand. I could tell he was panicking, and his hands became shaky.

"Nobody will know, it's gonna be okay. I will keep you safe, I promise,'' I held his hand a little tighter, his breath slowed and his hands didn't shake as much.

"Thank you, Kyra," he gave me a hug and nodded his head. I gave Cormac a sympathetic look. She continued to talk about the wolfsbane potion and what it does. Class ended, and everybody swarmed out of the greenhouse to the great

"What do you think it is?" I asked the table group.

"Maybe a snake or like a dragon," Miles said, pulling his egg out from his bag. It was light brown with gold specks, almost looking like a quail egg but larger.

Marcus flint brought out his egg, which seemed to be horns rooted out from the egg with ridges.

"What is that?" Draco asked with a disgusted face.

"I don't know, Hagrid said we won't find out until they hatch," said Terence, taking a bite of his chicken leg.

Goyle pulled out a very tiny egg from his pocket, it was grey with black speckles on it.

"Why is it so tiny?" Terence asked.

Golye shrugged his shoulders and ate some more mashed potatoes. Blasie brought out a shiny egg mixed with all sorts of metals. He threw it around in the air for a while before Alyssa smacked him across the head and took the egg.

"I can't fail this class," she said, rubbing where she smacked.

He chuckled a little before giving her a kiss on the cheek to calm her down.

"How are we supposed to take care of them?"

"Maybe wrap them in a blanket, like chickens," Alyssa replied.

TWO WEEKS PASSED

Today was Saturday so I planned -a stay in bed type day, it worked for most of it until everybody barged into the dorm.

Alyssa, Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Terence, and a few others barged into the dorm making me scream.

"What the fuck guys," I Shouted.

"FUCKING LOOK KYRA, ITS HATCHING!" Terence screamed, running around the room flaring his arms in the air, only stopping until Miles Bletchley tackled him. An ouch emitted from Terence's lips. I stared at the small egg Goyle held in his hands.

A small ear poked out of the eggshell.

"Is that a toe?" Terence asked, poking his head out from under Miles.

The creature broke out of its egg and plopped on my bed spreading blood all over it. It looked like a fetus.

"You're buying me new fucking sheets Goyle," I glared at him.

"It's a fucking bat," Crabbe said, visually disgusted.

"It looks like an abortion," Miles chuckled making the rest of the group laugh as well. Most people left the room after seeing it hatch leaving Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, Terence, and Miles.

I got up from my bed and picked up the gross looking bat creature holding IT in my arms.

"It's kinda cute," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Fucking weirdo," Draco mumbled. I flipped him off and started walking to the dorm bathroom. I turned the water to warm and washed the little guy. Its eyes were just forming, and from what I could tell it was a doxy. It had an extra pair of legs and arms and a long tail rooting from the backside.

"It's a doxy," I told Crabbe and Goyle.

"It's one of those biting fairies isn't it?" Crabbe sighed.

"Yeah but if it likes you it won't bite, it might even bring some good luck," Terence added.

"At Least it's not dead," Draco pointed out.

"Go buy me a new comforter and some chocolate frogs and I'll take care of your new fellow."

Crabbe and Goyle shook their heads and ran out of the room.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Draco asked, trying to poke the creature.

I smacked his hand and dried the doxy off, wrapping him in a small rag placing him in the gentle hands of Terence.

I grabbed a shoebox from under my bed and an old blanket. I made a bed for the little creature and took him from Terence's hand, resting it in the shoe box.

We sat in the room and talked for a while until Goyle and Crabbe entered the room out of breath.

They handed me my blanket and chocolate frogs.

"What are you gonna name it?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, don't want to get attached," Goyle replied.

"Keep it in this box until it grows its eyes, feed it flies or bugs, he should stay alive if you follow the instructions."

They shook their heads and left the room taking the shoe box with them.

"What time is it?" I asked the boys.

"It's lunchtime, around 12," Draco answered looking at his watch.

I put a sweatshirt on and some slippers not caring how I looked.

"Wanna go eat?"

They nodded their heads, and we walked out together to the great hall. I probably looked like a maniac compared to the boys next to me.

one week passed

"Actually we should go on a picnic," Terence said. He conjured a small picnic basket before running off out of the great hall.

"Do we go with him?" Draco asked with wide eyes.

"We can't just leave him." I conjured both Terences and mines eggs and grabbed Draco's hand running after Terence.

We sprinted after Terence finally caught up once he stopped by the field.

"This is nice," he shielded his face from the golden sun and nodded his head.

"You couldn't have found a better spot?"

"Draco, that's not nice he tried, let's go over there,'' I pointed to a spot close to the black lake, surrounded by flowers and trees.

When we arrived at our destination Draco conjured a large blanket and laid it down on the floor. I set the eggs down and grabbed the picnic basket from Terence's hand, laying its inventory on the blanket.

"I think I figured out how to make my egg hatch," Terence said, pulling out his wand.

"You're supposed to wait until it decides to hatch," Draco said, grabbing an apple slice and taking a bite.

"But that's so boring."

I chuckled and asked Terence what the spell was.

"Well, first we have to age it up, then I use a hatching spell," he fiddled with the wand in his hand.

"What if it dies?" I asked putting my egg in my arms to give it some warmth.

"Then it dies, but if it doesn't I get a friend earlier than everybody else."

"Go on do it," Draco conjured a small chicken egg and handed it to Terence.

Terence took the egg gladly and cast two spells that I didn't quite recognize. A few seconds later shells started peeling away, revealing a small chick. I aged the chick up so we didn't have to care for it.

"Bravo," Draco said, clapping his hands slowly. Terence did a bow and tried the spell on his egg. The egg hatched and it worked out perfectly, the shells started falling off and the top was exposed.

"I got a fucking leucrotta!" he exclaimed, casting a quick aging charm and pulling the creature out its shell.

"I got a fucking leucrotta!" the little creature in his hands shouted.

He chuckled a little before bringing the creature to us. It deeply resembled a moose with very long antlers, but leucrotta are hybrids of hyenas and lions. They have no teeth but a large strong bone that made their mouths absolutely massive. Their large mouths were covered by a lion's mane. We learned about them in our third year as well as most animals in the wizarding world.

He put the animal down and fed it a carrot, the aging charm made it age to about 8-9 months. It was cute but a little creepy, it had eyes that seemed to be placed into its antlers.

"What's its name?" Draco asked.

"It's not it, it's a he, and his name is gonna be," he paused a little before deciding its name. "willow.".

"Hey Willow," I cooed in the little leucrotta's ear.

"Hey Willow," the little guy repeated in the same tone.

"Should we open ours?" I asked Draco.

"Meh, what's the worst that can happen."

And with that Terence placed willow into Draco's lap, his face turning into pure disgust from the creature. Terence took his seat next to me and did the enchantments placing the egg back into my hands once the first few shells had cracked. I peeled away the golden eggshells to reveal a small chimera.

I did a quick age charm, aging it up by 3 months, and a cleaning charm.

I pulled her out of the egg and set her down, she wobbled a little before curling into my lap. I fed her a carrot and her teeth pricked my skin, letting a droplet of blood form.

"What should we name her?" I asked Draco.

"We aren't naming her, because we are returning her."

"Yes we are, I mean look how cute she is," I raised the small baby as the monkey did from the lion king.

"No we aren't," he growled.

"Yes we are, do you know how rare and dangerous these babies are. She will be killed if we return her."

"That's not my problem."

"I'm naming her Cyprus," I started feeding her another carrot chunk.

"I'm not keeping her," Draco said taking another slice of apple.

"Didn't ask," I pet Cyprus, stroking her to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

-Dinner

We sat down at the table, Terence to my left and Draco to my right. Our conversations interrupted by Terence's owl swooping into the great hall dropping a raveled newspaper in the middle of our table.

'BREAKING HEADLINES FENRIR GREYBACK'S COMPANIONS SPOTTED IN DIAGON ALLEY'

"Kyra," Terence said breathlessly, he gripped my thigh, squeezing it as if it was his dying wish. "Kyra, he's gonna kill me, they're gonna find me and kill me," his voice filled with panic and fear.

I stuffed the paper into my bag before grabbing his face so he would look me in my eyes. "He can't find you, he won't find you. I'll keep you safe. I promise you." A tear rolled down his face, I wiped it away as the panic in his eyes faded away.

"He can't hurt you anymore, we'll be fine as long as we have each other," I wiped the tears that ran down his cheeks and pulled him into a hug. People stared and gave weird glances. "Let's go back to the dorms, you can sleep in mine."

"Thank you, Kyra." I grabbed some food onto a plate and walked away from the Slytherin table keeping Terence's hands in mine as he kept his head down from his judgmental peers.

We walked down the stairs to the Slytherin dungeons and walked up to my dorm. He sat criss-cross applesauce in my bed and hugged one of my pillows. I sat next to him bringing the tray of food in front of my lap. He took a bite of bread and stared down, fiddling with his fingers after finishing his bite.

"What if he does find me, Kyra."

"He can't hurt you, I promise you,'' I reassured him.

"What if I end up like him, what if I become one of them," he said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I won't let you,'' I pulled a small vial from my book bag and shook it in front of his face. "I have something prepared if he does find you though."

"What is it?" he looked up at me.

I pulled out a book from under my bed and flipped to the page I was looking for.

The book wrote 'wolfs state'

Keeps the user unaffected from any wolfish tendencies, if taken 10 hours after the werewolf wound has been inflicted. This rare potion can cure lycanthropy, results may not always be guaranteed. If the potion does not work, the user will drink wolfsbane for two full moon cycles, curing the user of any lycanthropy illness. Users might have few changes in their life, taste for raw meat, mating tendencies, and aggressiveness, heightened senses, and abilities. Users won't turn but might keep some tendencies.

"You made this for me?" his eyes lit up as he asked me.

"I'd do anything for you, this little fucker cost me 100 galleons," I smiled at him, happy he got his flare back. I pulled him into a hug and we laid on the bed together, talking about random things before landing on our fears.

He nuzzled into my arms as we cuddled, he loved being held and I didn't mind, as long as he was safe.

"Why are you scared of love?" he asked me.

"I wouldn't say I'm scared of love, maybe I'm scared of loving. What really scares me is falling in love with someone terrible, or not being capable of loving."

"I think once you find the person you love, they'll be the luckiest person alive."

"What about you?"

"I'm scared of hurting the ones I love."

"You could never hurt me," I assured him. "Would you want children Terence?" I probed, playing with his fluffy hair.

"I'd love to see mini me's running around. I also love the idea of me and my lover together in a beautiful cabin, happy and safe," he was ecstatic about the idea.

"Would you want kids Kyra?"

"Maybe, I haven't decided."

"How about if both of us aren't married in 40 years, we marry each other."

"I think that's a great idea, really, but I think if one of us were to get married it would be you."

"I could save myself for you," he suggested.

"It's alright Terence you'll find the perfect person and fall in love."

"I'd leave them for you."

"You shouldn't and you won't,'' I put Cyprus on the bed cuddling both of them until I fell asleep.

\--------------------------------------

-Thursday

I entered the history of magic and took a seat. The seat next to me was immediately occupied by Draco.

"Where were you?"

"I was with Terence," I said, setting my books on my desk.

"Did you fuck him?"

"What? I didn't fuck anybody, and even if I did it's not your fucking business."

"You left me in the great hall alone."

"That's not my fucking problem, I'm not an object Draco. You get to fuck any girl you like, but I can't hang out with OUR childhood friend," I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," he huffed.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, your acting worse than a fucking child."

"I will fuck you in front of everybody if you don't stop acting up."

"You wouldn't dare."

He slid his hand down, trailing up and down my leg before I grabbed his hand and threw it off.

"You don't fucking own me," I grabbed my bag and left for the seat next to Miles. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my skull, as I talked to my peers.

A small note appeared on top of my books, 'meet me in the broom closet in 20.' I looked around and Cormac shot me a wink followed by a glare from Draco. I flipped him off and sent a smile to Cormac.

The closet was dark and had a rusty wooden door with small holes allowing light to shine through.

"Hi," he said, tucking a loose strand away from my face.

"Did you really bring me here just to say hi?"

He chuckled a little bit before crashing his lips down onto mine, his large hands cupping my face. It took a while before the realization hit me, but when I caught up I kissed him back with the same passion, wrapping my arms around his neck. His lips weren't the softest but nothing some lip balm couldn't fix. His kiss was warm and welcoming, his arms wrapped around my waist before finally pulling away. His grin widening from ear to ear "be my girlfriend?"

"You brought me into a broom closet to ask me to be your girlfriend?" he went silent for a little thinking I was actually serious. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend.'' I pulled him back into a kiss, his arms returning to my hips before the door was flung open.

His friends stood outside the door, large grins on their faces. "You did it mate!" they said patting him on his back.

"I'll see you later," he gave me a kiss on the cheek and a few of his friends gave me a wink before leaving. Once his friends cleared out of the entrance the first person that caught my glance was Draco. His jaw clenched and his hands balled into a fist. He grabbed the nearest Hufflepuff and left for an empty classroom.

\-------

'Dear Kyra, me and Blaise are planning a trip. Well be gone for a month and we will be back in time for break, we settled everything with the ministry and dumbledore. I'll miss you, love you lots.' was written on the note Alyssa left.

It was surrounded by sweets and my favorite candies in a gift box delivered to where I sat in the great hall.

"Slytherin party tonight, you going?" Miles asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Didn't we host the house party already?"

"We did but all the other houses are on lockdown."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Bring your Gryffindor," Draco chuckled.

"Draco, why do you care so much about him? You are more involved with Cormac than Kyra," Terrence said, catching a grape in his mouth.

"Shut up."

\---------------------

"I missed you," Cormac said before kissing my lips.

"I missed you too," I kissed him back with the same force. "There is a party tonight you should come."

"I'll be there," he deepened the kiss and pushed me against the wall. His lips slowly traveled to my neck.

"Cormac people might see."

"Isn't that the fun part?" I felt his smirk against my neck as he attempted a love mark. I caught Terence's and Miles's glance.

"We can do this tonight, not now," I gave him a kiss on the lips and left for my dorm.

When I entered the common room Draco immediately jumped from his seat trying to talk to me. Terence following behind him.

"you really got busy in a hallway Kyra? I expected better from you," Miles chuckled.

"you did what?" Dracos glare shot towards me.

"Umm, I have to get ready. I'll talk to you later," I told him before sprinting to my dorm. I took a shower and wrapped myself in a towel, when I left I saw Draco on my bed playing with Cyprus.

"What are you doing here," I said holding the towel closer to my body.

"Relax love, it's nothing I haven't seen. What's with you and Cormac? Did you really shag him in an open hallway"

"I haven't had sex with him and it's none of your business, out now."

"Don't be rude, did our interactions not mean anything?"

"Draco out please, I don't want to have this conversation." And with those words, he left my dorm taking Cyprus with him. I got ready and put on a long dress that comforted my curves and beautiful hip dips. When I left the party was already roaring with laughter and music.

I partied a little, drinking a few drinks catching up with some old friends before I was hugged from behind by familiar arms "Can we go now?"

"I just got here," I said while he moved our body in rhythm. "Maybe later You can sleep in my dorm, Alyssa is gone for the month."

"That sounds perfect." Cormac gave me a kiss on the head, leaving to get a drink. He partied with his friends while I caught up with Astoria and luna.

Once we entered the dorm I was immediately pushed onto my bed.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to fuck you."

"Oh yeah?" I teased.

"Oh yes," he joined me on the bed slowly taking my dress off, sprinkling his kisses on my body. I unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off, revealing his toned and soft abs. "You like what you see?"

He finally took off my dress leaving me in my bra and underwear. "You're beautiful," he whispered into my skin. I only noticed his pants were gone until his tip was aligned against me. He looked up at me asking for consent, to which I nodded. He slowly entered inside of me, staying still for some time until I moved my hips. "You're so tight," he groaned in my ear.

He picked up his pace slowly pumping into me making small moans leave my lips. He pumped in a few more times before cumming, pulling out and rolling on his back beside me. What the fuck just happened. "Did you finish?" He asked me, fondling my hair. What? wouldn't he feel if I finished?

"No, it's alright though, just go to sleep."


	9. EIGHT-LAST

Saturday-Morning

Sex isn't that big of a deal in a relationship, is it? It was okay I guess. I've had better, maybe not worse. Having an orgasm isn't the biggest deal, right? What if I marry him- I'll never. I can't end it for sex. Maybe it was because he was drunk, I can train him. Yeah, I'll train him. He's not a fucking dog.

"No way he didn't get you to finish," Miles said with wide eyes.

I spit out my coffee splattering it all over my breakfast. "What?"

"Learned some legitimacy over the summer," he chuckled.

"I- what? I didn't even feel it."

"Your own boyfriend couldn't get you to finish, what a shame. I could do better," Draco said raising his brows.

"Sex isn't the most important thing in a relationship, Okay? he has his aspects," I buried my face in my hands.

"It's okay Kyra, it's okay," Terence said, awkwardly rubbing my back.

"Are you gonna break up with him?" asked Miles.

"Wha- I'm not breaking up with him over sex."

"That means you're gonna live your whole life without climaxing once, that's a terrible life to live, I mean you're gonna be horny your whole life,'' Draco took another sip of his coffee. "I mean I told you to get a sex life but at least get a successful one."

"I hate you all so much it's not even funny at this point."

"I think it's quite funny don't you think?" Terence said, turning to ask the rest of the group.

"Yeah it's pretty hilarious," Miles said his grin ear to ear.

"Fuck you."

"Where are Alyssa and Blasie anyway?" Adrian asked his face stuffed with food.

"i don't know they left me a not but didn't tell me where they went."

"Do you think they are going to spend their time shagging?" Miles asked.

"I don't think they will, it might get boring so isolated."

\-------

Saturday- Night

I'll fix him, I'll try to fix him.

I stood next to Cormac while he talked to his friends. Hanging on to his arm while I talked to Parvati.

"Do you wanna come over again?"

"You missed me that badly?" Cormac smirked.

"Mmhmm, definitely."

\------

I didn't finish, if it's even possible he finished even faster than last time, and what's worse is that I think he has a breeding kink. Nothing bad about it but he can't even get me to finish and won't even cast a protego charm.

"That was amazing."

"I'm gonna go check on my pet. You should go back to your dorm." I put on my clothes and left the dorm, heading straight to Draco's dorm.

I knocked a few times until he opened the door. "What?"

"Where is Cyprus?"

"She's playing."

"Can I come in?"

He opened the door and allowed me in, Cyprus nibbled a ball of yarn on his bed.

"I thought you didn't like her."

"I guess she kinda grew on me," he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Have you been feeding her?" I asked scratching her belly.

"Of course I have, I've only had her for a few days. Did he get you to finish?"

"You know, just. Stop it, he wasn- I don't wanna talk about it."

"You know I could do better," he chuckled.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it. Like, he can't even keep it up for a minute."

"Viagra?"

"He's not small, he just cums too fast."

"I could train him."

"How are you gonna train him, let him peg you?"

"Or I could just show him how to fuck you."

Butterflies. That's it butterflies. I stayed silent.

"I'm not joking."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"It's an offer, and it's up to you."

"I'll think about it, I'm gonna go."

"Don't leave, the Weasleys gave me some more snacks. I don't wanna do it alone."

"Fine, but keep this between us. I'll ask Terence to take care of Cyprus." He nodded and I dropped Cyprus off a terences dorm, walking back to Draco's dorm after.

"What flavor?"

"Cherry, the orange tasted too fake," he said unraveling the gummy.

"I can't even eat an orange without throwing up."

"Cherry is better, not as fake."

"What do we even do after we eat this?"

"I don't know, we could run around the halls." He finally unwrapped the candy and took a bite of it, leaving half of it for me.

"Thank you," I took the candy from his hand and ate it.

"How long have you had feelings for him?"

"I don't really know, they just appeared when he asked. What's even in this shit?" I asked, taking the wrapper from his hand.

"Muggle stuff, it's like weed but edible."

"It takes too long."

"It only takes 30 minutes and 10 minutes have already passed."

"Do you have any food? I heard that eating food while doing this makes it better."

"I have chips and chocolate but it won't taste good until it settles in."

I conjured a piece of paper and a pencil.

"What should I draw?" I asked him while he sat against his headboard.

"Draw me."

"But it might look bad."

"Just try."

I tried my best to draw him but my body felt like static. "Do you feel that?" when Draco faced me he was very dazed, almost struggling to open his eyes. "You look funny."

"Eat this," he shoved a box of pizza in my face.

"Where did you get this?"

"Just shut up and eat it."

I took a bite of the warm pizza, it was immaculate. It was perfect, it warmed all my senses. "What's in this?"

"Shhhhh. Let's go," Draco stood in front of me with two coats in his hand.

"Where?"

"Come on," he grabbed my hand and walked out of his dorm. His hands are so soft and warm.

We ran out of the common room and wandered the halls. My hands trailed the walls as we walked.

"I wanna go swimming," I said, grabbing his arm so he would stop to look at me.

"Are you sure? It might be cold."

"I'll cast a warmth charm."

He grabbed my hand and walked out through a secret path, the sounds of our footsteps echoing throughout my head. Once we got outside I dashed out to the black lake, stripping till I was in my bra and underwear. The feeling of sand formed around me as I looked at the beautiful lake glistening at night. I walked up to the freezing waves that surrounded us, it washed up touching my toes. I cast a heat charm on me and turned around adding a charm on Draco while he was removing his clothes.

I was instantly warmed and I started walking deeper into the water, letting the water massage my muscles. I felt as light as a feather, the edible heightening all my senses making them feel incredibly sensitive. Draco came up soon after wrapping me in his arms. His arms making me feel safe from my senses.

"You look beautiful tonight," he whispered in my ear.

"I look beautiful every night I don't know what you're talking about.'' The world felt like it was swarming around us, spinning constantly, but I was safe, I wasn't spinning. I was safe in his arms.

The stars lit up the sky and surrounded the dark sky, the reflection of the sky showing on the lake.

Every touch was perfect, the waves brushing against my skin stimulating every nerve. I watched the ripples in the water, the waves not reaching any higher than my torso.

His hands ran up and down my body, feather touches. I turned around and kissed him, my lips feeling sensitive and wanting more. Already aroused from the small peck, I kissed him again harder; the static feeling coming back and spreading throughout my body. He kissed me with the same passion, massaging my body ever so lightly.

The beating of my heart or his heart echoing through my ears. He was so beautiful, he glistened under the mercy of the moon. His beautiful eyes with specks of blue almost translucent in the sky.

"I missed that," he said, pulling away from our kiss. I admired his beauty a little more, my finger trailing his jawline.

We walked out of the water hand in hand grabbing the coats he brought out, the world still spinning around us. We wandered back to his dorm feeling like feathers as we walked without the weight of the world upon us. The feeling of the cold stone pressed against our feet.

Once we arrived I kissed him again, his hands running up and down my body slowly taking my bra off. "I missed you," his words muffled against my lips.

"I missed you too." It was true, I did miss him. I missed how he made me feel, how he talked to me, how he kissed me. Draco did things that Cormac couldn't even imagine.

We sat down on his bed, my legs straddling his hips.

He massaged my body innocently but I wanted more, I needed it.

The friction was heavenly and heightened from the edible. His hands wrapped around my back as he gently bucked his hips against mine. My hands wrapped against his neck while I kissed him, moaning as his erection rubbed against my clit.

He gently placed me on my back so he could be on top, he removed his boxers and pushed my underwear aside. He looked at me with eyes full of lust asking for consent. I nodded and he pushed into me, I felt fuzzy and hazy. Coming back to my senses once I realized how deep he was.

"You feel so good," I moaned in his mouth.

"Could Cormac make you feel as good as me?"

He kissed my lips ever so softly, his forehead resting against mine as he rocked his body. It felt amazing, full of feelings and senses. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I bathed in the pleasure that ran throughout my body.

My body felt empty but so full at the same time, the pleasure not even measurable. I didn't feel my orgasm building until it hit it. My whole world shook as I was ravished in pleasure with a loud moan escaping once I hit my high. The orgasm was the strongest I've ever experienced, he came after a few more pumps. My orgasm felt like it lasted for hours but in reality probably a few minutes.

"We forgot about our clothes."

A/N- Kyra will not be getting pregnant any time soon, I don't really like babies. That doesn't mean she won't get pregnant ever.


	10. Chapter 10

I cheated on him, I cheated on Cormac. He's a nice guy. What am I supposed to do? I have to tell him.

Astoria approached me while I sat in the common room thinking of what to do next.

"Hey, Kyra," she hesitated. "I don't know how to tell you this. I'm really sorry, I was- I was just coming back from helping the house-elves a few days ago and I heard moaning. I went to go see what it was and I saw Cormac and lavender shagging in the halls. He must've seen me passing because he tried to hit on me yesterday." her lip pouted as she tried to suppress a tear.

"Astoria it's alright, don't cry. I'm not mad, it wasn't your fault."

"Gosh this is so embarrassing," She waved her hand goodbye and walked away sniffling as she went.

———

"You got busy last night didn't you?" Terence asked Draco.

"What are you talking about Higgs?"

"I saw your clothes at the black lake, didn't take you as a sex on the beach type of guy."

"Just went on a late-night swim."

Alyssa's owl swooped in the great hall and dropped a letter in front of me.

'Kyra, I need money, fast. Please I'll pay you as soon as I get back but I don't have any access to Gringotts. Reply to me as fast as you can. '

"What's it say?" Adrian asked.

"Alyssa has a money problem, she seems like she's in trouble."

"Lemme see," Terence said before snatching the note from my hands.

"She doesn't even tell you how much. Is it even legal for us to send money?"

"She sounds like she needs it badly, I can try to apparate us there."

"You're all a bunch of idiots, with the specialty of our families they won't go through our mail. They'll only go through half-bloods and filthy mudbloods," Draco interrupted.

"Stop saying that word, it's rude," I hit Draco in the head with Alyssa's letter.

"You better not be a blood traitor."

"I'm not a blood traitor but you don't have to be rude, just say muggle-borns."

"Sounds like a blood traitor to me."

I was given a peck on the cheek by Cormac. " I missed you," he said.

"We gotta talk about something, In private."

I brought him out of the great hall into a private corridor.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"I- I know you cheated, I know you flirted with Astoria. I'm not mad but- I cheated too. and I feel terrible I'm so sorry."

"So you're not mad at me, like at all?"

"No I'm not but I'm really sorry, I feel awful and I was thinking about you this whole morning."

"It's alright, it wasn't really working out," he said before giving me a kiss on the cheek and leaving.

That was easier than expected.

———————

"Terence, sorry I couldn't thank you earlier for taking care of Cyprus."

"It's no biggie she seems to like willow." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, Shall we go on a walk?"

He wasn't really asking but I wasn't an order. "Sure. What did you wanna talk about?"

"Well I was looking more into that news article and I realized that this," he pulled out his knife that he hid on his calf. "Won't protect us. Over 15 of them were seen, those were the only ones reported. They're after me and this small knife won't hold them back."

"I'm sorry I didn't know there were so many, I can start carrying one."

"Having two knives won't help," he snapped, taking his arm off my shoulder. " I'm sorry Kyra, I didn't mean to come off like that."

"No, it's alright. It was dumb of me to think it would. We can go to Diagon alley and try to buy some weapons."

"They won't sell to minors, let alone Hogwarts students."

"Black market? I could learn some spells."

"How would we get access to the black market? The only spells that can harm a werewolf are dark magic, Kyra. That will rot your soul."

"I'll figure the black market stuff out, but I don't care if my soul rots. If you're safe it's fine, I promised you. We spent our whole childhood promising each other that we will keep each other safe. So if it rots my soul it's fine, I don't care. I'm rich, I'll find a way out of it."

"Merlin you're careless."

"That's why you love me."

"Did you actually like Cormac?"

"Umm, I'm not really sure. He's a good guy but I didn't really know much about him."

"Good to know."

"What? Are you gonna plan his death?"

"You'll never know."

"Very funny, what's our plan for the break anyway? It's coming up in a few weeks."

"I don't know yet, miles broke ups with his girlfriend recently so he might be going alone. We could do it the muggle way with some magic." He conjured a blanket and set it down on the grass, setting his bag down before he sat. I took a seat across from him.

"Ooh we should do it the muggle way, I heard they have like a house on wheels."

"You mean a trailer? Malfoy will think we're blood traitors won't he." He smirked.

"That's not the worst thing he could think of us."

I plopped a piece of candy into my mouth. " I want to learn how to drive, I don't wanna cast a spell for it. I wanna learn."

"Why are you telling me that, you act like I know how to drive."

"What if I ran somebody over, that would be pretty funny."

"You're so weird," he said while pulling out a cigarette. "How are you gonna access the black market?"

"I'll see if I have any silver knives, but if I don't, I'll talk to my father."

"Don't talk to your father on my account."

"I'll figure it out, but I might not be able to get them in time. Could we make any?"

"We might, we could use silver butter knives and sharpen them. Dip them in some wolfsbane," he said, taking another hit of his cigar.

"But Fenrir's werewolves are different from regular ones. They can turn on command, like an animagus. Wolfsbane won't stop them."

"You're right, I'll research them."

"They're not gonna have anything about it, there are no records of the werewolf hybrids that your father created."

"He's not a father, he's a sperm donor. He's not family, never will be."\  
]=

\---------------

"Did you hear about the twins getting suspended?" Pucey asked as we sat in the Slytherin common room.

"What did the weasel bees do this time?" Draco asked.

"They put liquid lust in their edibles," Miles chuckled.

That makes a tad bit more sense. I shot a glance at Draco and his jaw was tense.

"Draco come with me to check on Cyprus. '' He rolled his eyes before getting up and joining me in my dorm.

"What?"

"I broke up with Cormac."

"Okay? That has nothing to do with me."

"Why are you so mad?"

"It's nothing."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. Just shut up."

"You're being a dick."

"Did yesterday not mean anything? Was I just used to getting you off? "

"What? We were both on that lust edible. I broke up with Cormac. I just thought you should have known."

"Why did you break up with him? If you broke up with him for me that was a stupid decision."

"I broke up with him because I cheated,"

"It wasn't your fault, there was a lust potion in them."

"That doesn't matter, I still cheated."

"So it's my fault?"

"What are you talking about? Draco I had fun last night, maybe the most fun in a while. I don't regret spending it with you, I regret sleeping with you."

He turned to leave but I grabbed his wrist. "Don't leave. I don't want to be alone."

He removed my wrist and slammed the door.

I loved being with Draco, he brought out the best and worst from me.

I grabbed a small box from under my bed, opening it with my wand. It revealed stacks of galleons. I put a good portion in a pouch and grabbed an envelope.

'This should be a good supply, a large amount of money. If you need help tell me. Please be safe, and at least tell me where you are.' is what I wrote on the envelope. I handed my owl the galleons and envelope, sending him off to find Alyssa.

I picked up Cyprus and fed her a meal when the door busted open.

"Sleepover!" Terence shouted, hitting me in the face with a pillow.

"What? We literally had one a few days ago."

"Yeah, that's the point." He sat down on my bed poking at my bed. "Kyra you really shouldn't eat on the bed, look at all these crumbs. You live like a pig."

"Fuck you."

\--


	11. TEN-HAPPY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRACOS POV

Once I thought I had Kyra, the weasels took her from me. I didn't mean anything to her, it was just a quick fuck. At least the Gryffindor is gone, I didn't like him anyway. I wanted to be happy with her. I wanted her to be happy. I thought she chose me but she didn't, the edible did.

Nobody would ever know the number of nights I lay awake, thinking about her delicate body pressed onto mine, the way she hiccuped when she cried, the way she glistened in every season of the year. She was just in my grasp. I admired every single thing, every small imperfection. The nights I would wonder how I would feel in her body, wondering how she felt.

Her gentle hands healing my skin from the cuts and bruises. The way her face would light up every time she got a question right, her scent driving me over the brink. It angered me to see her with that Gryffindor, the one who couldn't make her come. The one who couldn't make her feel good. It made me smirk thinking about how no other human could make her feel as good as me. She's mine whether she knows it or not.

I'd see her standing next to Cormac, enjoying his presence, his kisses. I watched her go on walks with him and the flowers he gave her. She was happy with him, at least on the emotional range. The weeks she spent with him I could barely read her. I couldn't tell if she was actually happy. I barely spent time with her unless it was on the behalf of Cyprus. Cyprus wasn't as bad as I thought, she's stubborn but she likes to cuddle. She'll cry if someone doesn't hold her while she sleeps.

She misses Alyssa, she misses Blaise. She's worried for Terence, she thinks she can protect him. I don't know what could possibly protect him,

Each year Kyra progressively grew farther from the girl she once was. She had her episodes, she'd stay in her bed isolated for weeks on end. She'd starve herself, or she'd purge. She'd push everyone out of her life, leaving Alyssa in the dust while she wept.

It took the whole friend group to make Kyra eat or at least drink water. One particular winter after a long episode she came out of her dorm, decorating a tree in the common room. Decorating it in hideous ornaments, but nobody would tell her that, she would crumble. She spent weeks on it, spending all of her money, her parent's money on presents. She even bought presents for random Slytherins she's never met- including mudbloods. She strung Christmas lights all over the common room, aggravating the paintings. Blaise and I threatened to burn the paintings if they ever said anything about her decor. She became obsessed with white roses and lights. Terence, Miles, and Adrian almost burnt out their pockets from buying her roses.

She was delicate but hated when people treated her like it.

Shed hex people that removed a pedal from them, she worshipped them. She grew close with Luna Lovegood and when the roses wilted Kyra disappeared into the forest. Madam Pomfrey became a mother to her, checking up on her nearly every day. Dark and gloomy. Sometimes I'd see her in the astronomy tower, watching the stars- cheeks stained with her tears. Sometimes after her depressive episodes, she'd be hyper, running around the common room. Asking, no ordering one of us to go with her. She brightened up a room, it was lonely when she was sad.

When I saw her this year she came back to her old self. She enjoyed the sun, the flowers, the small things. She became more active, she let Alyssa back in. She felt again, she was happy. Her scars faded, mentally and physically. She wanted to love, she wanted a change.

I got up from where I sat and stormed to her dorm, banging on the door until she opened it.

"What?"

I took her face in my hands and stared into her beautiful eyes before kissing her. Trying to remember the way her lips felt on mine before pulling away. She melted under my fingers as her chest rose up and down. "You're beautiful," I muttered against her lips.

Her eyes lit up before she was pushed to the side, Terence storming out.

"So I guess you're not mad at me anymore."

"I guess not."

She deserved to be happy, she deserved to be cherished. I could see it in her eyes she was back. 


	12. ELEVEN-YOUTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLASH BACKS FROM BOTH TERENCE AND KYRAS PERSPECTIVE

STRONG THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER. ABUSE MENTIONED/PARTLY DESCRIBED-BARELY GRAPHIC.-----

"I could never love a daughter like you, your fucking pathetic," he shouted. His hand struck my face as tears ran down. "Get out of my sight, I don't want to see you."

And I ran, far, far away until my lungs and legs gave out.

Love wasn't supposed to hurt.

I wrapped my legs in my arms and cried.

My tears dampening my clothes and mixing with the pond.

I cried until there were no more tears, no more emotion, no more sadness. I thought about everything, everything that went wrong. Everything that went right. I tried to forget all the bad things, I tried to focus on the good.

slowly unraveling my feet into the shallow pond that sat across from me I stared at the sun, the clouds. Listening to the birds and gushes of wind

A small chuckle came from the tall grass that surrounded me.

A tiny fairy came out with a white rose offering me one, I wiped my tears and smiled at the small fairy. That smile ignited something in the fairies, more came out giving me more roses and flowers and gifts. They decorated my hair and the pond that was mixed with my tears. They gave me small candies and a blanket. They tried their best to comfort me, but they couldn't speak. Tiny whispers or giggles.

They were absolutely beautiful, their wings sparkling in the sun.

One fairy grabbed a petal and wiped my tears. Other fairies sprinkled my skin with small kisses of affection.

I visited the fairy colonies often, providing them with food and supplies when I stayed at my house.

\-------

Summer- 3rd year

I sat in one of the living rooms playing with Casper, throwing the ball back and forth the halls.

Father drunk in the kitchen, mother coming back from a long shopping trip. She set down her purse and coat and walked over to the large mirror that rested on one of the grey walls. She examined her blemishes and imperfections, grabbing a small powder compact from her pocket. She set her face with the compact before saying, " I want a divorce."

"What?" My father asked.

"I said I want a divorce," she repeated herself a little louder.

"You can't divorce an arranged marriage."

He threw a glass against the wall, the shards splattering all over the floor. He shot up from his seat over to my mother, towering over her tiny frame.

"Don't you dare touch me."

My father stormed off to the front door, slamming it behind him.

When he came back he held a bat in his hand. He looked at my mother before hitting the mirror she stood next to, shattering it. He moved onto an antique vase throwing it in the air before hitting it with the bat. Mother cast a shield charm so the pieces avoided her. He continued to smash all the surroundings, making holes in the paintings and walls. She stood unphased, he tried to break her, get a reaction. He couldn't hit her, her family blood is higher than his.

Casper barked at my father, and my father's gaze shot towards us. I tried to stop him, I tried to stop Casper from going any farther. But I couldn't. Father looked at me before smirking and kicking my dog against a wall, making Casper cry in pain.

I ran over to Casper kneeling to comfort him while he whimpered. I grabbed my wand and tried to remember a spell, anything. Nothing. Nothing was working. A sob tore through my throat and tears ran down my face. My father's shadow towered over me, taunting me. He let out a deep chuckle before walking in front of me so I could see him. He knelt beside me with a smirk on his face.

"Look at me." He held my chin so I would stare into his dark eyes. "Pathetic," is what he said before he slapped me, the force making me fall. He stomped on Casper with his right leg making the poor dog cry in pain. He stomped on its head repeatedly, a menacing grin on his face. The ragged bottom of his shoes made Casper bleed, tears and scream came out of my throat as I got up trying to pull my father away. Hitting him, trying anything to pull him away. Clawing at him, slapping him. By the time he stopped Casper was knocked out, blood everywhere.

\---

Mother didn't leave him, she was too afraid. She had affairs with many men, sleeping with them all over the house. She flirted with father's colleagues and was gone most of the time. She was a narcissist. Casper survived that night, but the pain he'd have to endure the rest of his life wasn't worth it. I asked for him to be put down. I felt lonely, but at the same time, I felt nothing at all.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TERENCE HIGGS

I hid in a small cabinet close to my kitchen clutching my knees to my chest as my parents fought.

"GET OUT!" my mother yelled at him pointing towards the door.

"Join me Liv, you can be safe if you stay with me," he gripped her wrist towering over her.

"You're a monster," tears streamed down her angelic face. "I didn't fall in love with the man you are now," she shook her head, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

He was not a father, merely human. A shadow of his old self.

Every passing moon my father looked less human, disappearing for weeks on end coming back aggressive or drunk-sometimes both. He was always angry, his soul rotten. He smelt like death or vomit.

He wasn't the man he was, the man he was before was kind. He'd take us to the park or go on walks at the beach. The man enjoyed ice cream with his family, happy.

We tried to help, tried to be there. But he wouldn't allow it, he followed the dark lord. Obeying all his orders like a fucking lap dog. He brought home random drunk men bringing them to the basement. At night screams tore through the air, he tortured them. He turned them into his minions. He made them hybrids.

These hybrids were like no other, almost immortal. They could regenerate faster, they could turn at will. They still had no control over how they acted when they turned but they were more powerful, more aggressive. They haunted muggle cities and low-income wizarding towns. The ministry wouldn't dare to intervene, they were too scared.

He grabbed my mother's delicate angelic face digging his disgusting fingers into her cheeks.

"I don't care that you don't love me, I need your last name, your reputation."

"I would die before letting you ruin my name." And with that Fenrir struck mother with harsh force making her drop to the floor. Her cheek marked with his handprint. 'I love you' is what she mouthed when she caught my eyes.

Screams flooded my ears, blood splattered the walls. I tried to cover my ears, I tried to block out her pain, her suffering. I couldn't look at her. Silent tears streamed down my face. My hands couldn't block her screams. Her pain seemed to last for eternity, I couldn't save her. I failed her.

The door busted open and cloaked figures pulled my father Fenrir away, a psychopathic laugh leaving his mouth, leaving my mother bloodied on the floor.

The door shut and I ran to my mother, all her perfect features covered in blood, grasping onto the life she had left. I ran to the kitchen drawers and grabbed a health vial, sitting her up so she could drink it.

When she finished drinking I ran to the telephone, I called all my family members. Telling them what happened trying to compose myself. I waited for an eternity, seconds felt like years.

Once my uncles and aunts appeared here they took her to st. mungos. She went clinically insane, she was a distorted mirror of her once beautiful self. Her eyes that were once enchanting now cold and stale. She didn't remember me, she was scared of me,

She thought I was my father.

\------------


	13. TWELVE-SMOKE

"Hey, Terence, are you okay? You stormed off yesterday and I was confused."

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I forgot I had an assignment due. Thanks, though for worrying."

"You wanna go eat?" I asked him.

He shook his head and we headed out, Draco joining us on the way to the great hall. Terence threw his arm over my shoulder while we walked

"There's Slytherin secret slut," Cormac snickered surrounded by his friends.

"Shut it Cormac," Terence said, his arm on my shoulder tensing.

"What? Did she let you hit? Did you finally shag her? Is that why you're defending her?"

Terence shot a quick glance at Draco, Draco returned it before striking Cormac across the face, making blood shoot from his mouth. Cormac fell to the floor holding his cheek in his hands.

"So I was right, bet you let Draco shag you too," Cormac chuckled, staring at me.

And those words were the breaking point to Draco's anger. He pushed Cormac to the floor and started pummeling his face into the ground. Putting more force into his face with each hit. Everybody was watching and Terence stood behind me, he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"He's so dreamy," Terence fawned. "I'm gonna marry that man one day."

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"Maybe later."

Cormac reached for something in the side of his pants. His hands gripping a pocket knife, flicking it open before striking Draco in the leg. Cormac pulled the blade out to stab Draco's abdomen but he grabbed the blade before it could impale his skin, slicing his hand open.

"Terence do something."

"Fine," he said before looking over at miles.

Draco threw the pocket knife across the floor and struck Cormacs face harder only stopping once Terence and Miles pulled Draco off. We couldn't bring him to the hospital wing because he would probably attack Cormac again and get in trouble with Pomfrey.

"Get fucked Cormac," Terence said, spitting at his limp body while flipping him off.

A few of Cormac's friends dragged Cormac away bringing him to the hospital wing.

"That little fucker got what was coming to him," Draco chuckled, blood coming out when he coughed.

"He fucking stabbed you," Miles said, dragging the blonde back to the common room with the rest of us.

"Bring him to his dorm, you go get the first aid kit from under my bed," I ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Terence saluted and ran up to my dorm.

Miles set Draco up on the dorm couch.

"Miles, go give me the wound cleaning potion we made," I demanded, studying the wound in Draco's leg and hand.

"I used it already," he gulped.

"Dracos, wheres yours?"

"In there," he pointed to his night table and Miles searched through it finding the vial we needed.

Terence barged into the dorm throwing the first aid kit hitting Draco straight in the face.

"Sorry," he yelped, hiding behind Mile's tall frame.

"You little fucker," Draco tried to stand up but the wound on his leg pushed him back down.

"Your room is terrible, its worse than Kyra's and that place is a pigsty," Terence said picking up one of the shirts that rested on the floor

Miles handed me the wound cleaning potion, I grabbed the surgical scissors from the first aid kit and cut a portion of the pants off revealing the stab wound.

"This is gonna hurt," I took the tie from Draco's neck and stuffed it in his mouth.

I grabbed a cotton napkin and applied the serum on it and patted the wound on his leg with it. He screamed but it was muffled with the tie I stuffed into his mouth. I wrapped his leg with a bandage and worked on his hand, doing the same process until I was finished. I cast a few healing charms, his shirt and pants were drenched with the blood of both him and Cormac. I plopped down on the seat next to him. Terence and Miles already left.

"You're gonna get yourself fucking killed Malfoy," I mumbled.

"He was hurting you."

I rolled my eyes before saying "it was just an aggressive remark, but thank you," I gave him a peck on his cheek and grabbed a pain reliever potion from the kit.

"That's been my first fight in a while hasn't it?" he chuckled.

"You do know I have like 20 first aid kits just for you," I grinned.

"Are you still hungry?" I asked him.

"Yeah, kinda in the mood for some garlic bread."

I closed the dorm door and took off my shirt which was also covered in blood. I grabbed one of Draco's shirts from his drawer and put it on.

"You're gonna take my whole closet Kyra," he groaned.

"You're just mad, I look better in it than you do," I mocked, waltzing around the room before exiting, blowing him a kiss goodbye.

I went to my dorm to grab Cormac's jacket, which he lent me the night of our first date and walked to the great hall. I grabbed some food for both me and Draco, grabbing a loaf of garlic bread for him, and headed to the hospital wing throwing the jacket at one of his Gryffindor friends before heading back to Draco.

\----------

"Are you nox because you're really turning me on," he said with a smirk.

"You're so dumb, nox is turning off the light, not on you daft dimbo."

"Oh, well call Ollivander because I think my wand has found its master," he shot a wink at me.

"Just shut up already," I said, hitting him with a pillow.

He grumbled something under his breath before I left to go put on one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. I pulled up the briefs when I heard footsteps coming from behind me. His arms snaked around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he placed warm kisses in the crook of my neck.

"You- look- So beautiful- in- my- clothes," he said in-between kisses. Bodies close, my back against his erection. He placed his hands on the side of my hips, swaying them back in forth while he groaned into my neck.

I glided away, making my way to his bathroom to brush my teeth. I conjured my toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste on it.

I sat down on the counter, my back pressed against the mirror. He joined me a few moments later, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste. I finished brushing my teeth, spitting out the toothpaste, and wiping my mouth.

He spat out the toothpaste, and that alone made my heart skip a few beats. His grip on the sink counter made his biceps pop out of his shirt, and the veins in his hands tense.

He must've seen me staring because he placed his hand in between my thigh slowly spreading them apart. He put himself in between my legs and gave me kisses running up and down my neck. The toothpaste residue leaving a cold touch on my skin. Adding to my arousal.

"You don't know how crazy I am for you,'' I could feel his smirk on my neck as he gave gentle pecks onto my skin.

"Oh really?" I ground myself against his body, palming his erection.

He groaned as he kissed my lips, bringing his hands to my breast, massaging them gently making a moan coming out of my mouth, muffled from his lips.

I unzipped his pants slowly bringing them down while also pulling down his boxers. I stroked him at a slow pace paying attention to the tip.

"Don't tease me," he groaned.

"Don't test me Draco, I can end this whenever I want to," I whispered before nibbling on his ear. Seeing him all flustered definitely added to my own arousal.

He removed my underwear, lifting my hips slightly so he could pull them off.

He put his hands on my pussy gently stroking my clit. He slowly entered a finger into me, pumping it, curling his finger at a torturous pace.

"Dra- don't- fuck.. Don't do that."

"Don't test me, Kyra," he rested his forehead against mine.

He inserted another finger fastening his pace, to which I fastened my pace on him. I took my free hand and grabbed his chin so he could look at me. I removed my hand from his chin and put a few of my fingers in my mouth. I saw his jaw tense while I sucked on my fingers, his eyes full of lust and frustration. I took the fingers out of my mouth, trailing them down to his dick. Stroking him with my wet fingers.

"Are you done teasing?" he asked with a smirk.

"That's for you to decide."

He looked at me with lustful eyes, he stroked himself before teasing my entrance. I bucked my hips against him but he grabbed a fistful of hair lifting my head up, straining me so I couldn't move closer.

"Say my name."

"No."

"Say it," he growled.

"No."

He drove into me, my mouth opening in both surprise and pleasure. Giving me no time to adjust to his size. He tightened his grip on my hair "Say it."

I shook my head, whimpering. My legs wrapped around him. Pleasure ran through every nerve I had, hitting every spot I needed. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he rammed into me at a furious pace.

"Don't you wanna see how pretty you look when I fuck you?"

I wasn't even able to spew out words from the amount of pleasure he drove into me.

He wrapped his hand around my throat, making the pleasure and pain so much more heightened.

"Answer me when I'm fucking you, be a good little whore for me," he cooed in my ear. "Say my name and maybe I'll let you walk after."

"F-fu-fuck. Draco."

"Good girl."

He pulled out of me, the loss of being full making me whimper. He flipped me over on the counter, my ass sticking up and my breast pressed against the counter.

"You're gonna watch yourself in that mirror, and see how beautiful you look when I fuck you. Got that?"

He grabbed the back of my neck crashing his dick into me. I placed my hands on the mirror as he fucked me, he took his fingers out from my hair and grabbed my ass, drawing himself out before slamming back into me. He groaned as he slapped my ass, making me moan from the tingly sensation.

"Look at beautiful you are. Be a good girl and scream for me."

It wasn't hard to follow his request, I let out relentless moans- the pleasure being too much making my walls tighten every time he entered me. My orgasm building at a rapid pace.

My orgasm hitting my peak before crashing down, he gripped my hair again and slammed into me harder as my walls tightened around him. Pleasure and pain mixed together fueling my orgasm. I looked up at him from the mirror, his breath raggedy close to cumming. Hair and sweat running down his face as he continued his delirious pace. His biceps shining through his shirt. He pumped into me a few times before coming.

"You're beautiful."

He regained his breath giving me kisses up and down my body before pulling out and turning on the bath turning the water to the perfect temperature. he picked me up and sat me down in the tub, massaging my body, paying special attention to my breast.

"Round two?" he suggested.

I giggled a little before saying, "I don't think so," I gave him a peck on the cheek. he massaged my hair letting me melt again from his touch. My gentle hands running up and down his perfect body and scars.


	14. THIRTEEN-SET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -PSA- This story is modern in some aspects, there will be NO GEN Z HUMOR. With the exception of Paris.
> 
> IK there isn't a Walmart in Britain but I was too lazy to find its equivalent.

-

"YOU'RE BACK!" Alyssa sat on her bed reading a book jumping to her feet once she saw me.

"I missed you," she squealed.

I smothered her in kisses, tackling her on the bed. "Where the hell were you, I was worried sick."

"You gave me no warning where you went, then you wanted money? Are you okay? Where is Blaise?"

"Kyra you're not my mother. I had a business trip."

"Business trip my ass, you're set for life you don't need a job, like ever. And you got Blaise, he's fucking loaded."

"Well, it's none of your business."

"Rude."

"I'm just kidding I'll tell you later."

"Where is your egg?"

"Oh, it died."

"Nice."

Alyssa picked up a hair from my bed. "Whos is this? Is this Cormac's?"

"What? I never told you about Cormac, how do you know his hair?"

"I had a hoe phase, Kyra, I remember most Gryffindors."

"You never told me about Cormac."

"Wasnt important," she shrugged.

"Half the boys at this school have dirty blonde hair, you have dirty blonde hair. You've been with blaise for almost two years."

"You talk too much."

\----------

"Welcome students," Dumbledore said, his voice booming through the great hall. "Winter break is tomorrow, you all have the choice to stay or to go. The celestial ball will be held a week after break, thank you all, and have a wonderful break." He disapparated after his little speech.

'Well, we could leave tonight, go to Hogsmeade or one of those muggle superstores. Walmart I think it's called. Rent out a trailer," Terence said taking another bite of his dinner.

"Yeah ill pack tonight, bring Cyprus and willow too."

"No, we aren't bringing Cyprus Kyra," Draco spat.

"I thought you liked her."

"She burned half my closet yesterday."

"That seems like a personal problem, Cyprus is going whether you like it or not."

"Well we should start packing now," Blaise said cleaning up his plate.

Everybody agreed and I headed back to my dorm. I grabbed the bag of galleons and the new collection of knives I got.

-

'Dear uncle Luca, with the new sights of Fernir's companions I would appreciate it if I could loan some of your wolf hunting knives. As you know Terence is a target for Fernir, name a price and I shall give. Write me back if you can and I would appreciate it if you wouldnt tell my father about it. Tell lily I said happy birthday as well, I'll visit you soon.

Sincerely Kyra-Your favorite niece.'

He replied almost instantly, sending me many sharp daggers and a note.

'No need dear, take these for free and tell the Higgs boy I said hi. Your father is worried but I haven't told him about anything. Be careful, you-know-who is rumored to be back, your father is acting suspicious as well, retired death eaters are making appearances.

Sincerely Luca.'

-

I put the satchel in my backpack, making sure to add an extension charm to the bag. I packed clothes, snacks, bathing suits, and some toys for Cyprus. I also packed her bed. I stuffed some muggle money in my purse and some sweets. I headed to the common room bags in hand and Cyprus next to me. I checked the clock that hung in the common room and it was a quarter past 12, miles joined me in the common room, draping his arm over my shoulder.

"Are you excited?" he asked me.

"Yes, are you?"

"I would be if I had somebody to shag on the way," he huffed. "Wanna volunteer?"

"You're gross," I said, taking his arm off my shoulder. "Just shag pucey."

"Now that you said that, I'm not too opposed," his face turned into a smug smile. "Hey, Pucey."

Adrian's head popped out from one of the dorms. "What?"

Miles jogged over there and started talking to him. Terence joined my side a second later.

"Cyrpus and willow cant go, they're a danger to muggles."

"Oh no, well can they go to the cabin with us?"

"I think so, one of the house eleves could watch them. Where should we go first?"

" let's go to Hogsmeade first, then we can go to the muggle cities."

"Good idea liner."

"I got some daggers from my uncle, he said hi."

Terence was saying something but was immediately interrupted once Miles was tackled to the floor by Adrian. "IM NOT SHAGGING YOU."

"Kyra said you would," Miles said, raising his hands in surrender.

"I did not say that."

"You can shag me, Miles," Pansy said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. I snort came from Terence and you could tell it was taking all of his courage to not say a snarky remark. Miles looked over at Adrian before shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright, you can come."

"What? No Pansy you don't get to go," I said, shooting a deathly glare to miles.

"Well Miles said I could, so I'm going. I already have my bags packed."

"You were invited less than ten seconds ago, Miles if you were that horny you could've just bought a fucking pocket pussy, or just use your hands."

"Why are we talking about masturbating." Draco appeared beside me slinging his arm around my shoulder causing Terence to do the same.

"Hi Draco," Pansy said. Her presence scared Draco and he jumped a little.

"Hi," he gulped. "Is she going?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, Miles needed a shag buddy for the break."

"Oh, Well, I don't have one, you wanna be mine?"

"Sorry mate, I already got some," I held up two fingers tauntingly.

"Why use those when you could have all this?"

"And this," Terence said, flexing his arms.

"Are you boys offering me a trip to Paris?" both their faces were filled with grins. "I'll have to pass, but thank you for the offer, I think my fingers are good for now."

"For now," the boys said in unison.

"Forever."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Blaise's voice echoed through the common room.

"Terence is your cabin ready?" Alyssa asked from behind blaise.

"Yeah."

\---

Hogsmeade

"We should buy these," Miles said, holding up a pair of magical gloves.

"It's your money," Pucey said, examining some blankets.

I picked up a few thermal blankets and put them in my basket before asking my group, "Whos staying with each other in a tent?"

"I and blaise are together," Alyssa said placing a few pairs of magic gloves in my basket.

"Me and miles." Pansy shot a wink to Miles.

"Adrian, who are you with?" Draco asked.

"Daphne, she said shell meet us there."

"So I guess it's me and you," Draco said while rubbing my shoulder.

"We aren't leaving Terence," I put a few magical matches in my basket. "Terence, do you wanna stay in our tent?"

"Nah, I got a date with Tracey."

"The Davis girl?"

"Yup, she knows how to treat a man," he said, wiggling his brows.

"Is she staying at the cabin too?"

"Yeah, I asked one of the house-elves to bring some Firewhiskey. We already have some alcohol there though."

"Muggle city next, shall we go to Walmart?" Blaise asked.

"Indeed we shall, last to apparate is a rotten egg," Terence said before disappearing.

I grabbed Draco's hand and apparated us to a random Walmart. Miles joined us hand in hand with Pansy throwing up in the parking lot. When Alyssa and Blaise apparated they apparated right in Miles' puke.

"Ugh, gross miles. These shoes are new." Alyssa stepped out of miles bile and cast a cleaning charm on her shoes.

Adrian appeared later with his wallet in hand.

"Does everybody have muggle currency?" Terence asked. "I'm gonna go get the trailer, ill meet you in an hour."

Everybody paired up and started shopping. I went with Draco to the food aisle.

"Should we get these," I held up a bag of marshmallows.

"Why?"

"Smores?" I put a plethora of snacks in the shopping cart.

There was a pack of condoms in the food aisle and Draco picked it up.

"What is this?" he asked, flinging the packaging.

"Condoms, to prevent babies."

"Ribbed for pleasure? What's the point."

"Not everybody wants kids Draco, it's the muggle equivalent to the contraception charm."

"Why don't they just not have sex?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask them."

"Where do you think we can find more of these?"

"What?"

"I wanna see what else muggles use in the bedroom, it's fascinating. Maybe I could use some on you."

\----

"What's this?" he held up a bottle of lube.

"It's like artificial spit, could be used for handjobs." I took the bottle from his hand and put it in the cart. His jaw tensed and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go look at the camping aisle shall we."

I walked off but he grabbed my wrist, spinning me around so I was in his arms. "All this sex talk is doing something to me," he whispered in my ear. He kissed up and down my neck in a satisfying pattern.

"You're not taking me in a Walmart."

"Well then, I guess I'm gonna take you in a tent." He grabbed a mouth gag and dropped it into the cart. "Shall we?"

I nodded my head and we headed to the camping aisle, hiding the 'toys' under the snacks.

"What type of tent should we get?" I asked Draco.

"A regular one."

"Wow, so smart. Who would've thought." I grabbed a two-person person tent and an air mattress. I also grabbed some ponchos and camping chairs.

"We need actual food, not just snacks Kyra."

"No need to be rude about it." I grabbed his hand and headed to the drinks aisle. I got a bunch of food and checked out, using a fake ID for the beer.

When we walked out of the store and were immediately honked at.

"HEY BITCHES!" Terence screamed, sticking his head out from the trailer.

\--


	15. FOURTEEN-MINE

"HEY BITCHES!" Terence screamed, sticking his head out from the trailer. "What are you hoes waiting for? GET IN!"

Draco shrugged his shoulders before hopping into the large trailer. I joined him a few moments later grabbing the things. The trailer was huge, it was an obvious house extension charm, usually used on tents for the Triwizard tournament.

When you entered the trailer you first saw the driver's seat, accompanied by a companion seat. Then you saw a kitchen, it was decently sized with marble counters and basic kitchen needs.

There was a living space across from the kitchen containing a large tv and an expandable couch.

The theme throughout the trailer was a tan white, the couches were a smooth white leather and the carpet was off white.

"Terence I thought we were doing this the muggle way."

"Sorry Kyra, I saw a listing for this, and I had to, no way ten teens could fit in a trailer." He lit a cigarette and took a swig of it. "We'll drive the muggle way."

"No smoking in here, you'll stink up the place." I took the cigarette from his hand and threw it in the trash, casting a quick distinguishing charm.

"You're a bitch."

"Thank you, Terence. Where do we put the stuff?"

"Go down the hall and choose a bedroom, they're all the same size and they each have a bathroom. Tracey is already in a room, I don't know which one but she's in there." After Terence finished his sentence, Miles and Adrian came in with bags full of supplies. They unloaded some of it into the fridge and cabinets.

"Draco, join me."

"Somebody is horny tonight," he chuckled.

"No, I'm not carrying all these things by myself."

"That doesn't mean we can still get it on," he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes before grabbing my bags.

"Let's go," I grabbed his hand and headed to the hall. He picked up the remaining bags and joined me. We opened the farthest door in the hall revealing a bedroom. The bedroom was decently sized, the bed was pushed to the side and in the middle of the room was a coffee table with some chairs.

I set down my bags, taking out comfortable clothes. Draco sat down on the bed and watched me unpack. I put on sleeping shorts and a large shirt.

"What do you want Draco?"

"Just looking," his hands rested behind his head as he spoke.

"If you're looking for a quick shag it's not happening. I told Terence I wanted to drive."

"Well, when will you be done?"

"I don't know, Terence didn't tell me anything about the location."

"What are you ladies doing?" Adrian asked as his arm rested on the side of the doorframe.

"Hopefully you next," Miles said, smacking Adrian on the ass from the behind.

"Stop doing that," said Adrian, smacking Miles on the ass.

"You stop it." The boys continued bickering and smacking each other's butts until Pansy came and pulled Miles away.

"Why did I agree to come here," Draco said, stuffing his face into the pillow.

"You should come out there, make some food or help unpack."

"I'm gonna take a nap, you should join."

"Draco we had sex like three weeks ago."

"Kyra, I haven't touched a single woman since you. Did you know that?"

"That's a lie, Pansy Parkinson. The one in this trailer."

"Oh, you're right. Well, I haven't had sex in three weeks."

"Poor you, if you want my underwear they're in the bag."

I left the room and walked back to the driver's seat, taking a seat next to Terence. We were still parked in the Walmart parking lot waiting on Blaise and Alyssa.

"How far is the drive?"

"About two days," he said, opening a bottle of cola.

"What?"

"Two days, it's in the middle of a forest, far far away."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"We aren't doing this."

"It has a wonderful view and a beautiful lake that's warm all year. All the animals live peacefully, and an amazing hiking trail."

"That's it?"

"It's also far away from muggles and wizards, hidden from humanity. We could do so many things without being judged."

"Sweet. Where are Blaise and Alyssa?"

"I don't know, I think they went for a quick shag. They did that butterfly hand thing."

"Was the month not enough?"

"Obviously not," he smirked.

"Can I try and drive?"

"Do you know how?"

"Yup, me, and Luna had our fair share of driving."

He agreed and we switched spots. His feet were kicked up on the dashboard, while I started the car. I stepped on the pedal, moving the car a few feet before turning it. I drove around the parking lot for a few minutes before Blaise and Alyssa hopped in.

"Where were you guys?"

"None of your business Kyra." She had no other bags except for her personal ones.

"We were supposed to get supplies, you did- you didn't even buy yourself a tent."

"Why are you in my business?"

"Alyssa, stop," Blaise whispered.

She rolled her eyes and stormed off bringing her bags to an empty room.

"Did I do something?" I asked Blaise.

"I don't know," Blaise said before leaving and catching up with Alyssa.

"I gave her more than half my savings and she's barely said a word to me since she's been back. She hasn't paid me back, not that it matters but she hasn't said thank you."

"Kyra I can drive if you don't want to."

"No, I'm doing this. Get me a coffee."

"Yes, ma'am."

It was about three in the morning and we hadn't even started our trip, but better late than never. He handed me a coffee and took a seat.

"How do we get there?"

"By driving," he said.

I just stared at him.

"What?" he said cluelessly.

"What are the directions, Terence?"

"Oh." He put the location into the GPS and sat back down. The GPS started and I followed its directions. We turned on the radio and talked about memories and old times. Draco joined us and he sat on the couch, eating a microwavable Macaroni and cheese. He watched a random channel on the television, talking about how terrible and pathetic muggles were.

About an hour into the drive Miles came out, his hair disheveled obviously from some vigorous activities. "Just got pegged for the first time," Miles said, washing his hands in the kitchen sink.

"There is a sink in your room, you know that right?"

"Well Terence, I wouldn't have been able to tell you if I went to my bathroom."

"You didn't need to tell us," I said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Just thought y'all should know." He walked closer to the driver's seat, resting his forearm on the top of the seat. "How long is the trip?" Pansy came out and kissed Draco on the cheek. She played with his hair and gave him a massage. Draco didn't seem to have a problem with it, noted.

"2 days," said Terence.

"What? That's so long."

"Yeah, we are taking shifts every few hours. Do you wanna do it?"

"Yeah, maybe later. It's late and I haven't slept."

Tracey Davis came out of a room and walked to where we were speaking. She was wearing terences boxers and a flimsy tank top. She was very pretty, and eye-candy I must say. She sat down on Terence's lap, running her hands up and down his body. Whispering something in his ear.

"Yeah Kyra, I'm gonna go to bed. You should too. We'll start the trip tomorrow, just pull over there at that park," he said eagerly. A smirk appeared on Tracy's face as she got up and led him to their bedroom.

"Goodnight Kyra," Miles said, giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. He grabbed pansy from where she sat and brought her to the room.

"Goodnight Bletchley." I parked the car at the park Terence was talking about and cleaned up the kitchen. Putting all snacks and drinks away before heading to bed.

Draco joined me in the bedroom after a few minutes, taking a seat on the bed. "Can we shag now?"

"Shut up."

"What? What did I do?"

"Shh." I got up and wrapped my legs around him, removing my shorts but leaving my underwear. He groaned.

"Can you be quiet for me Draco? Or should we use muffliato?" I grinded against his growing erection that was covered with his sweats. He wasn't looking at my face, he was looking at where our bodies touched, and moved together.

"Look at me Draco." I grabbed his chin so he would look at me. "Can you answer me? Can you be quiet for me?"

"Yes, Kyra I can be quiet."

"Good boy." I lowered his sweats and his boxers, revealing his erection.

I moved against him, letting the feeling build up. He put his hands on my hips and started to move them but I grabbed his hands, placing them on the headboard.

"Let me ask you this question Draco, and you have to be completely honest with me. Can you do that?"

He groaned but that wasn't what I was looking for. I pushed my underwear aside and rubbed the tip against my entrance. "Answer me Draco, don't you want this?"

"Yes Kyra, I'll be honest."

I sunk on him, hissing from the sheer size of him. I adjusted a little before saying, "Could Pansy make you feel this good?"

"Fuckk, Kyra." he attempted to kiss me, but I grabbed his chin.

"You need to answer me Draco. Could she make you feel this good?" I moved again, speeding my pace of going up and down on him. One hand on his chest, the other on his chin.

"No, fuck, she can't. Nobody can." I kissed him and he kissed me back, he bucked his hip against mine, pushing him deeper inside me. I could feel him smirking against my lips as I moaned. I lifted myself almost all the way off before going back down, making a delirious grunt leave his mouth.

"I love when you make that sound," I muttered against his lips, biting them slightly.

"Don't tease," he said, bucking his hips against mine. A moan from both shock and pleasure.

"Draco, why do you think you're in control?" I sped up my pace, doing the same action that made him moan before.

"Did you really not have sex with anyone else for three weeks? I know you're crazy for me but never in a million years would I think you'd stop for three weeks." I moved my kisses onto his neck leaving marks, contrasting against his pale skin. The marks I left would be hidden by a simple shirt, so nobody would see what's mine unless they were snooping.

"Kyra, fuc-they're gonna see."

"Nobody should see these, except me."

He groaned as I picked up my pace, grinding against him while I lifted up and down. His peak was close, I could tell by the way his jaw tensed, and the veins in his arms twitched. His moans becoming more constant though he tried to hide them.

"Are you close Draco?"

"Yes, you feel- god fuck Kyra.. yes, but you're not close."

"Don't worry about it, let me make you feel good." And with those words, he came, muttering curses under his breath. I continued to ride him, making his high last as long as possible.

I removed myself from him and rested on his chest.

"Let me make you feel good Kyra, please."

"Draco it's okay, making you feel good it enough pleasure."

"Please Kyra," he pleaded.

"Fine." He kissed me on the lips before moving down to my legs. He parted my legs and starts kissing the inners of my thigh. I squirm under his touch, his breath against me. But his hands gripped my stomach, holding me down. As he kissed the partings of my thigh he stared at me, with desperate wanting.

He kissed my clit and removed an arm from my stomach, bringing it to my pussy. He dipped a finger in at a slow pace, curling it to hit my g-spot, making a broken moan leave my lips. My fingers ruffled his blond hair as I moaned. He moved his tongue on my clit, swirling his tongue around me. He added another finger, making me tug at his hair. "You taste so fucking good."

"Draco sl-slow down," I moaned, attempting to stop the sound by biting my lip.

The words triggered something in him because he pumped his fingers at a furious pace, his tongue flicking my clit. My orgasm approaching at a rapid pace. My body being absolutely destroyed in a blissful paradise, my vision blacking out as if I was seeing stars.

\------


	16. FIFTEEN-YOURS?

When I woke up Draco was still sleeping. I put on some fresh clothes and walked out of the bedroom, checking to see if anybody else was awake. The sun was out and I opened a window, the cool breeze peeking through. I grabbed some eggs from the fridge and pancake mix from one of the cupboards. I made the pancake batter adding a little bit of sugar and started the stove.

Adrian came out of his room. "What are you making?"

"What does it look like I'm making Pucey?"

"Waffles?"

My lips pursed into a straight line. "Where's the waffle maker Adrian?"

"Biscuits?"

"I'm making pancakes."

"Oh, sweet." He took a seat at the kitchen island, picking at his cuticles.

"How many do you want?"

"Four please."

"What are you cooking?" Draco asked, shirtless and his hair ruffled. His v-line showing from the band of his sweats. He snapped his fingers and gave me a wink.

"Making waffles, I think," Adrian said, scratching his head.

"It's pancakes, Pucey."

"Yeah, what Kyra said."

I rolled my eyes. "How many pancakes do you want?"

"I'll have two," he answered. He took a seat next to Adrian as they caught up.

I poured the first scoop, watching as air bubbles appeared at the top of the pancake. I flipped it once I thought it was cooked. It was burnt, completely charred. I let the other side get cooked and plopped it on a plate.

"That looks like shit Kyra," Adrian said, peering over from where he sat.

"Thank you for the support, Adrian."

"No problem."

I poured another scoop of batter into the pan, I flipped it once there were enough holes on the top. It was burnt, again, less than before but still burnt.

"You suck at cooking, it still looks like shit."

I grabbed the first soggy pancake and walked up to him. "Say it again Adrian, do it."

"It looks like shit."

I slapped the cold pancake across his face, making a loud sound. He clutched the side of his cheek and pouted his lip. "You comment about my cooking again, this is going up your ass. Got that?"

"Yes Kyra," he said looking down. I walked back to the stove and cooked another one when I heard a whimper. "She smacked me Draco, with a pancake," his voice was quivering.

"It's okay, she's mean," Draco comforted him by rubbing his back. I flipped the pancake and it was perfect. It was golden and crisp, I plopped it on the plate and showed the boys.

"Look at it, it's perfect."

"It's good I guess," Adrian sighed.

"Do you want it?"

"Oh! I thought you'd never ask." He ran from his seat and took the plate from my hand galloping back to his seat. Draco chuckled a little before handing the syrup to Adrian. He shot me another wink before I turned to make more pancakes.

Miles came out of his bedroom, Pansy clinging onto his arm. He too was shirtless, and I could now see how he attracted so many girls. "Liner, can you make me and Pansy some too."

I nodded before turning to make pancakes. I heard Pansy's flirtatious murmurs from the kitchen island. I flipped the pancake I was working on before turning. Pansy was sitting next to Draco fluttering her eyelashes as she played with his hands. He saw me staring so he got up from his seat and walked towards me, propping himself up on the kitchen counter.

"You know it doesn't count if you only stopped it once I noticed."

"Yeah, I know but it's hard. I just started resisting her like a few hours ago."

"Hmm, does that mean I could get a massage from Miles or Terence?" I asked, placing another pancake on a plate.

"I never said that."

"You didn't need to. You covered them." I put the pancakes on the island and grabbed myself a glass of water.

"When are we starting the drive?" Miles asked.

"Well, we can start now."

I walked over to the driver's seat and started the car. Draco joined me in the passenger seat and started the radio. Everybody else sat in the living room while eating their pancakes.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered.

"For what?"

"Yeah, for what?" Terence said from behind us.

Draco jumped in his seat. "Where'd you come from?"

"The room?"

"No shit sherlock."

"What are you sorry for Draco? What was so important that you were able to put away your pride and apologize to Kyra for?"

"I spilled milk on her, you're real nosey Higgs."

"That's not like you Malfoy, you wouldnt apologize. You'd laugh at her."

"No, I wouldnt," Draco huffed.

"Yes, you would."

"No, I wouldnt."

"Yes, you would."

"Terence, can you drive? I'm gonna take a shower, I'll drive once I'm back." he nodded his head

and gestured for me to move. I got up and headed back to my room, grabbing the travel shampoo and conditioner, and clothes.

\----------

"Are we there yet?" Miles wailed from where he sat on the couch.

"Does it look like we're there yet?"

"Does it look like we're there yet," he mocked under his breath.

"Hey Kyra, can you stop at the next gas station. Alyssa and I need to get a tent," blaise said, sticking his head out from his room.

"Sure thing, Zabini." I drove for a while before finding a superstore. I parked the car and everybody left except for Draco. Draco sat in the living room trying to make a card tower.

I walked to the kitchen, taking out noodles and tomato sauce. I boiled a pot of water and added some salt to it.

"What are you making?" Draco asked, his arm resting on one of the counters.

"Spaghetti."

"Why?"

"Because I'm hungry."

His footsteps lingered behind me before his arms wrapped around my waist. "You smell good," he murmured in the crook of my neck.

"Why are you smelling me?"

"You just look so beautiful," he said, placing me on a kitchen counter.

"So you have to smell me?"

"I don't have to, just want to." He stood between my legs, his hands placed on my back, his pupils wide.

"Did you smoke something?"

"No, why?"

"Your eyes are blown wide."

"Maybe it's just from looking at you."

"They'll be back in like 20 minutes."

"That's a perfect amount of time."

"I think you're mistaken Draco, I'm not a toy. I'm not an item. Control yourself." I removed myself from the counter and added the noodles to the boiling water.

I put another pan on the stove and added the tomato sauce, adding some spices and salt. A few taps came from the kitchen window. I opened the small window and fathers owl gave me a small note, taking a nip at my finger. He entered the trailer through the window and placed a letter in my hands.

The letter had the family crest and red lettering for my name.

'You were supposed to be back for break, you can't avoid me forever. Next time you draw money from the vault or message my brother, I will hunt you down. Maybe even send after the Higgs boy. Would you like that? Fenrir should be out soon, he has people waiting. I have people waiting, write back to me or I shall send for you.

Your dearest, Father.'

I ripped the letter to shreds and continued working on the sauce.

Draco cast a repairing charm on the letter before reading it.

"Are you gonna write him back?"

I grabbed the letter and cast inferno, disposing of the ashes in the trash. I conjured a piece of parchment and a pen. I attempted to draw a hand flipping him off but I gave up and settled on just drawing a hand and casting an animation charm, designed to repeatedly flip him off.

'Your dearest, Kyra Liner.' I wrote my signature and a smiley face handing the folded parchment to the owl, sending him off with a few coins.

\-----------


	17. Chapter 17

"He's gonna kill you, Kyra."

"Meh, nothing he hasn't threatened before. I replied, he should leave me alone."

Draco propped himself on the counter and watched me make food.

"Should I try and talk to Alyssa?"

"Don't see why you shouldn't."

"You're so helpful," I said, taste testing the sauce.

\-----------

I placed my mug back onto the coffee table and rested back on the couch, joining my fellow

roommate

"No, Snape and McGonagall are definitely banging," said Adrian munching on some potato chips.

"Gross, the imagery. Why would you say that." Terence threw a pillow at him.

"Nah, Minerva would not settle for that long-nosed bird," Draco said, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"I never said she would settle, but no way they aren't shagging on the side."

"That's like saying Filch and Mrs. Norris are banging," Alyssa said, her nose scrunched in disgust.

"THEY ARE, I for sure heard them getting it on. Kyra remember? We were headed to the kitchen and we heard those sounds."

"It was probably peeves, he always roams the halls next to the kitchen."

"No, it was definitely Norris."

"How do you know so much about ms. Norris and her moans, Pucey?" asked Blaise.

"Shut up blaise," Adrian spat.

We were about 24 hours into the trip, alternating shifts during the day.  
Miles was currently driving, his shift ending soon. It would be Alyssa's turn next.

I left the living room temporarily to change into some sleeping clothes.

\----

Miles's shift was over but we took a quick break before Alyssa's. We parked the trailer at a large park. I stepped out of the trailer, Terence, Blasie, and Draco behind me. Alyssa taking a power nap to prepare for her shift. Terence held a small bag of herbs and a large colorful bong.

The park was pretty large, it was surrounded by grass and trees. But in the middle was filled with woodchips and the playground.

I saw a set of swings and Blaise and Draco saw them too. We shot each other a glance before dashing to the swings.

"Guys come on, this isn't fair. I can't run with these, I want a swing," Terence pleaded.

"Sucks for you buddy," I shouted, running to the swings. Blaise was tackled to the grass by Draco.

"Asshole," said Blaise, kicking Draco trying to escape his grasp. By the time Blaise escaped I was comfortably settled in a swing, pushing myself off the ground. The swing was occupied by Terence, Blaise, and Draco sitting on the wood chips that surrounded the swings.

Terence put the glass tube onto his lap.

"That looks like a dildo," Draco chuckled.

"Draco, what types of dildos are you seeing? It's literally shaped like a beaker," I looked at him with pure confusion.

He shrugged his shoulders and Terence cast an Aguamenti charm followed by a glacius charm, making a few ice cubes. He placed the ice cubes into the bong. He then placed the weed into the bowl of the bong.

He lastly cast a Periculum charm, sending a spark to emit from his wand, igniting the weed.

Terence placed the mouthpiece against his mouth and took a hit, doing a few tricks with the smoke before handing me the glass sculpture. I cast a cleaning charm and Terence looked more than offended before I placed it against my mouth, inhaling the air; keeping it in for a few seconds before exhaling passing the bong to Blaise, The cooling feeling hit instantly but the buzz wasn't quite there yet.

A few minutes passed and the bong was passed around, returning to me once again. I was already pretty out of it but another hit couldn't hurt, I put my lips against the mouthpiece and inhaled again.

I rested my head against the chain of the swing, watching the boys pass the herbs around. I took one last hit before stopping completely.

Blaise looked around for a few moments before scurrying up and sprinting to the merry go round, Draco following behind him. Draco stumbled a few times in his attempt to outrun Blaise.

I pushed my feet off the ground, kicking my legs in the air while I sat in the swing. I closed my eyes and let the wind consume me. Draco laughs in the background of my high.

There was a howl in the trees, making me dig my feet into the ground. Stopping the swing completely.

"What are we going to do, Terence?"

"About what?"

"When-if they find us what are we going to do?"

"Who?"

"Greybacks minions."

"Kill them. You got those daggers for a reason."

"I've never killed anything, ever. I'll be taking someone's life."

He stayed silent.

"I know if it comes to it I'll do it. It's between you and them, and it's not going to be you. I just, I'm scared."

"I'm gonna sound crazy but I want to kill them. I need my revenge." His eyes were hooded, obviously drowsy; but he wasn't lying. He wanted to kill them. He was going to kill them, not all of them but some of them.

"Is that going to be it for your revenge? After we killed them is that going to be it? Terence, I love you, and I'll protect you but they didn't choose that life. Fenrir chose them and tortured them until they were obedient."

He rolled his eyes.

"Terence, I'm not saying that your revenge isn't explainable. I understand, I really do. But I'm saying that you shouldn't blame them, they didn't hurt her. Greyback did. I'll kill them, not for revenge, but for you."

He got up from the swing and grabbed the bong, heading back to the trailer. Mumbling curses under his breath.

I looked back to where Draco and Blaise played before joining them.

"Took you long enough, we needed someone to spin us," Blaise said while impatiently tapping his feet as he sat in the merry go round.

"Fine, Draco get in."

"Hell yeah!" Draco hopped into a seat before I started pushing the equipment.

I pushed the roundabout as hard as I could before letting go and letting it a spin. Blasie was screaming his head off and Draco was dying with laughter. The spinning slowed down.

"Again! Again!" Blaise chanted.

"Hell no, it's my turn."

"Then who's spinning?" Draco asked.

I pulled out my wand and tapped the metal that made the roundabout. It instantly spun

making all of us scream.

After finishing our spinning episode we headed back to the trailer. Draco stopped me before we left the woodchips of the park, allowing Blaise to go in before us. He twirled me so I was wrapped in his arms and pressed his lips against mine.

"You're very beautiful," he muttered against my lips before going into the trailer.

I entered the trailer a few moments after him, making sure my lips weren't too swollen. Draco and Blaise were playing video games and Alyssa was getting settled into the driver's seat.

"I'm heading off to bed, good night," I said, taking my shoes off.

The boys said their goodnight but before I entered my room Alyssa said "Kyra could you stay out here while I drive." It wasn't really a question, more of a semi instruction.

"Yeah, sure." I walked back and occupied the passenger seat, beside Alyssa. She started the car and started driving. It was so awkward, so fucking awkward.

I broke the tension. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, could you get me a coffee?"

I walked up, grabbed a coffee from the fridge, and also grabbed Alyssa's favorite snack that I bought when we first started the trip. I grabbed myself a soda and walked back, handing her the drink and snack.

"Thank you." I took my seat and started the radio. "When did you buy this?"

"Oh, I bought it when we first started the trip."

"Thank you."

We stayed silent as she drove, moving our heads to the music.

"Are you and me good?" The words left my lips without much thought.

"Huh? Were we not?"

"Um, not that we weren't, it's just that we've been distant since you got back."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I've just been out of it."

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you go?"

"I can't tell you where I went, but I can tell you what I did. What I learned, if that's good enough."

"I'm listening."

"Well, I was originally leaving to become an animagus and shag, which I did do. But then Blaise wanted to go to a party. It was only supposed to be a party, but then we got addicted. We learned more about the wizarding world than any adult would even think about telling us."

"What animal did you choose?"

"We chose a dragon."

"Who's we?"

"Me and blaise, if we became animagus we had a chance of living longer. I'm in love with him, I want to spend eternity with him."

"What did you do in that month?'

"I partied almost every night, smoked, drank, danced, shagged. No connections, because nobody cares."

"What do you mean nobody cares?"

"I promise you, Kyra, when I was gone, nothing mattered. Nobody cared. My parents didn't fucking notice. I was free, unattached to this shitty world. Nobody gave a shit about what happened to Blaise and I. It was perfect. Kyra, we are all going to die, one way or another. Just depends on how." She paused to take a sip of coffee. "It's nice being high, right Kyra? Everything is numb, and you couldn't give two shits. There is a war coming, might as well make the most of what we have."

"How do you know there is a war?"

"You-know-who was spotted last year by the Potter. Slytherins might not like Potter but he's not a liar. When I was partying in Knock Turn alley, most people were partying to escape. You might not believe me but there were fucking shrines for you-know-who. They honored and hailed him, like a fucking god."

"Welp, if nothing matters I guess I should tell you. I had sex with Draco."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, it actually happened before you left, before Cormac. It happened a few times."

"Spill."

"Okay so basically, that night where you told me not to come back to the dorm. That's when it happened."

"I need more."

"Fine, well he's really good at dirty talk. Like Real good."

She interrupted me, "what did he say?"

"Okay, you can't laugh. Please don't. So I was under him and I asked if he actually wanted to 'do' it. And he said I've wanted this since fucking forever. That's all I'm telling you. Everything else is explicit."

"That means he's thought about it before," she squealed.

"No, it was a heat of the moment type of thing."

"Not really if he just stuck it in after."

"Don't call it an 'it', but many guys want to get with their girl best friend."

"Is he big?"

"That's like me asking if Blaise is big."

"Oh, he is," she smiled, moving her head slightly. "So what happened between you and mclaggen?"

"Well, I did an edible with Malfoy and it was laced with some horny potion, and you can guess what happened next. I felt guilty but then Astoria told me she caught lavender and him getting down and dirty. So then I didn't care."

"Was Cormac big?"

"He was decent, 5 maybe 6 but he finished like a rocket. It was disappointing."

"Did he get you to finish?"

"Hell no, he pumped like twice and asked if I finished. I just hushed him to sleep."

"I missed you, Kyra."

"I missed you more."


	18. Chapter 18

  
  


“No, I haven't had my period for a while.”

“Do you need me to buy you a plan B?”

“That's not what I meant, I take potions now,” she giggled, her mouth full of food.

“Good, no way I’m going to be an aunt during high school.”

She rolled her eyes. “Now, tell me about your relationship with Cormac.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Now tell me.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Kyra, please. I missed so much.”

“Alyssa.”

“I have a vial full of veritaserum and I’m not afraid to use it.”

We sat in Alyssa’s room, twelve hours remaining. Everybody else? smoking in the living room, a driving charm cast on the wheel.

“Fuck you.”

“That’s not an answer Kyra.”

“He’s sweet, and he’s a flirt.”

“That’s not what I want to know.”

“What do you want to know? Didn't I tell you this last night?”

“Don’t act dumb, you already know what I want to know. Yes you did but you didn't tell me in-depth”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Fine, He had a breeding kink.”

“That’s hot.”

“Not when he couldn’t get me to finish.”

“Tell me you broke up with him right after.”

“Then I'd be lying.”

“You dumb bitch. Your pleasure is just important as his,”

“Well, I stayed and tried another night. Didn’t improve, after finishing he entered a finger and said something along the lines ‘right there, you’re gonna have my babies one day.”

“That could be hot.”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t. It was fucking weird. I’m not getting into relationships, I’m not going to love them anyways.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t try.”

“Why? Love fucking sucks.”

“Kyra.”

“Alyssa, I don’t want to love again. It hurts too much. I can’t handle it, you know I can't. Don’t you remember? I went psycho for two fucking years. I only got better this year.” My episodes appeared out of nowhere, like nightmares, or the random bug bites you wake up to. Both equally unpleasant.

“You don’t have to love now. But you deserve it, you deserve someone to love.”

“I’m tired. Alyssa, I’m so fucking tired.” She pulled me into a hug, comforting me. But it wasn’t helping, it was a stale and empty hug like she was being forced against her will to comfort me. Like I was a big fat responsibility that she would be happy without.  _ Snap out of it. _

“It’s okay, you’re okay. I’m right here, Kyra.”

“I know you are, but even when I’m not alone. I feel alone, everything just seems so far away. Like I’m a burden, and I put on this mask and I tell everybody that I’m okay, but I’m not okay. I don’t feel anything.”

  
  


The door busted open. “What are yall bitches doing?” Terence asked

drinks in hand. He took a seat on the bed. He smelt of weed and alcohol.

“You stink,” Alyssa said, plugging her nose.

“I’m gonna take a nap here. Is that okay?” He closed his eyes and curled into a ball.

* * *

> “How do we do this?” Draco asked me, emptying the bag that held the tent.

“Look at the instructions.”

The camp was secluded, with tall trees surrounding a flat opening. A large lake not too far and a few hot springs. Terence said there was a hiking trail close by that he wanted to try.

“I don't want to read. You do it.”

“No, you're gonna read it.”

He was going to protest but he gave up, deciding it would be better to listen. I put my hair up, while he picked up the required poles for the tent. 

“Can we use a spell for this?”

“Draco, what type of spell will do this?”

I took a bite of an apple.

“Is this an appropriate time for eating apples?”

“What time would be appropriate?”

\------

We all sat around a large campfire, roasting some s’mores. Daphne apparated hereafter Adrian sent her an owler. It was a windy night, not that it wasn’t nice. A few of us were wrapped in blankets, others were bundled in sweaters.

“Pucey, pass me another cracker,” Miles said, Pansy on his lap.

“No,” he muttered, his tongue stuck down in Daphne's throat.

“You're right there man. Just pass them.”

Terence grabbed the box of crackers and tossed them to Miles. An owl swooped close to the campfire, dropping a rolled parchment by my feet. It signed my family’s signature with a wax seal. Fuck, what did I do this time?

‘ _ You know better than to give your father an attitude. I heard that school has given you pets, remember what happened to that dog. Casper, Was it? Change your attitude. A dress will be sent for your celestial ball, I can’t have you attending looking like a slag. Lose a few pounds while you’re at it, the dress cant be tailored any smaller. You best wear it, Rita skeeter wants to interview some pristine families, ours included. Last but not least, don’t go with anyone of lower blood status. Cant have a reputation for a whore daughter, I already have your father to worry about. _

_ Sincerely mother.’ _

  
  


Bitch.

I tried to throw the letter into the flames but it flew away. Miles caught it right before it flew too far.

“Can I read?” he asked.

“Sure.”

He flattened the parchment and started to read the letter. His face scrunched and I could tell he was struggling to read.

“She did not,” Pansy said, ripping the paper from Mile’s hand.

“What?” Adrian asked.

“Your mom’s a bitch, Liner.” Pansy 

“I know.” I took a swig of whiskey.

“What does it say?” Miles asked.

“Did you not read it?”

“No, I was only on the first sentence.”

She gave the note back to Miles. And took a seat next to me. “I’m sorry Liner. I know what it’s like to have a narcissistic mother.”

I smiled at her. 

“What did it say?” Draco whispered.

“Random shit, about me having an attitude,”

“You’re not fat Kyra, your mother is lying.” 

“Miles, that’s not fucking helping,” Pansy said, looking at Miles with a disappointing look.

\---

“I’ve never slept in a tent before. Have you?” Draco asked as he was entering the tent.

“Yes, many times.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to.”

“But you live in a manor.”

“You do too Draco.”

“I know I do.”

“Then you know it can be boring, and you know I don’t like my parents.”

“Oh, that makes more sense.” He sat on the air mattress, beside me. “Wait, why didn’t you ever invite me?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

I laid down, pulling out the hair tie that held my hair up. 

“Answer me, Kyra.” He was now hovering over me, his lips inches away from mine. His body heat warmed me through my clothes. His eyes were hooded and drunk, I was drowning in his scent. More or less his presence. I attempted to kiss him but he grabbed my chin. “That’s not an answer, love,” he whispered against my ear.

“I wanted to be alone.”

“Do you want to be alone now?” His smile grew when his knee rubbed against my clit, making me gasp lightly.

“I don’t know.” He turned to look me in my eyes, studying me.

“Good night, Liner.” He placed a kiss on my forehead before retracting and dozing off.

  
  


\-----------

“No, I don’t like that one on you,” Alyssa said, handing me another bathing suit.

“Yeah, the colors don’t match your ‘vibe’. Pansy pressed a bathing suit against my arm, seeing if the colors would match my tone.

I held up the bathing suit Alyssa gave me. “This one is flashy, how am I supposed to wear it?”

“Just try it.” 

I went to the bathroom and removed the bathing suit I currently had on, changing it for the bathing suit Alyssa gave me. It was a red flashy swimsuit, the bottoms were a thong. The top barely covered anything, not leaving much for the imagination. The flimsy material could easily be mistaken as lingerie. It was pretty, but I wasn’t feeling it. 

I walked out of the bathroom and showed the girls.

“I don’t like it, I think we have better options,” Daphne said, placing her magazine down and finding another bathing suit. She handed me a light purple bathing suit with some ruffles on it. “Try this.”

I took the bathing suit, giving her a smile before entering the bathroom again. It was a slight struggle to adjust, but other than that it was perfect. It covered enough but still flaunted my best features. A good contrast to my skin. I tightened the strings of the bottom before leaving the bathroom and showing the girls.

“What do you guys think?”

\----

“CANNONBALL!” Terence shouted before jumping off the cliff into the lake. Miles was dragging the cooler to the lake, Draco and Adrian bringing the chairs.

“Prick, he could’ve at least helped us,” Draco cursed under his breath.

The girls brought towels and other snacks, I brought the radio and ice cream. We were only a few feet from our destination, Terence wanting to be the first one to jump, dropped everything once he saw the cliff.

The boys propped open the chairs before running to the top of the cliff. Alyssa laid down a large blanket on the sand, putting her hair in a semi-neat bun, a few loose strands framing her face.

“We can beat the boys if we apparate there,” Daphne said, wand in hand.

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” I cast a quick apparition charm to catch up with the boys. Daphne showed up a few seconds later, Pansy and Alyssa behind her.

“Last to the top is a rotten egg,” Miles said, wiggling his brows.

“Oh, it’s on.” Pansy dashed to the top, Miles following quickly after her.

I shot Draco a glance before sprinting to the top. Miles and Pansy jumped hand in hand right as I got to the top.

“You’re faster than I thought, Liner.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean, Malfoy.” I took a few slow steps closer to the edge as he walked closer to me. Closing the gap between us fast.

“You look very beautiful today.” He was now hovering over me.  _ Payback _ . I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. Biting my lip as I glanced at his. He pushed a strand of my hair aside. His gentle calloused fingers gripping my chin, shifting it so his lips were centimeters away from mine.

His gaze focused on my lips, his pupils deep and dark, like something you could drown in.  _ Focus. _

“Until next time, Draco.” I gave him a wink before diving off the cliff. The wind pushing against my skin as I dove for the water. And in the few moments before my body hit the water, I felt free. 

But it all came crashing down once I was engulfed in the body of water. I swam back to the top, Draco already at the surface. He splashed me before pulling me close, wrapping my legs around his waist. I draped my arms over his shoulders, and he placed his hand on my back.

“I could rip that bathing suit of you right here, right now.” His hair was a mess, but so subtly beautiful. His broad shoulders wrapped around me, his fingers trailing up and down my back.

“Right now, I don’t know if I want to kiss you or drown you.”

“Can I pick?” 

“If you insist? I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

He brushed his lips against mine, pulling me closer; finally connecting them. His lips were soft, gentle, needing. “So fucking perfect,” he whispered against me. My fingers connected with his hair, messing with it while he deepened the kiss. The sunset wrapping us in golden warmth.

“We’ll continue this another time.” I dipped back under the water and swam back to the shore. Terence ran back to the campsite to grab his camera and firewood. 

I sat on the blanket Alyssa put down previously, Draco taking a seat next to me. 

I grabbed the popsicles and placed one into my mouth. It was melted slightly so the liquid dripped down my chest. 

I swiped it with my thumb, licking my finger clean, Draco watching my every move. 

“Problem Malfoy?”

“I need to be inside you,” he whispered. “Now.”

“Let’s at least wait for the sunset to pass.” 

The sunset was magnificent, with pinkish gold hues. It was the type of thing that you wouldnt notice was beautiful unless you really looked at it. All the colors in the sky melted together, bringing the world together for a few minutes before it rested.

\---

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. EIGHTEEN-PERFECT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Authors note, I'm so sorry for my use of words. But the words pussy, dick, vagina, and penis aren't good descriptives for smexy time and get really annoying and repetitive. I was cringing while writing the words but it pained me to use the same words to describe something. 
> 
> Without further ado this smut is not for the faint of heart, it will contain; choking, rough sex, sub/dom switch, fingering. Some dirty talk, unprotected sex (no pregnancy), biting, scratching. Now let's all hope I don't disappoint

\-------  
“Smile,” Terence said while holding his camera, making all of us fit in the frame. 

“Can this take any longer?” Draco groaned under his breath.

“Don’t know why you’re in a rush,” I said smiling, making bunny ears with my fingers and putting them behind Draco.

“You already know why.”

Click. 

“What do you think of Pansy?” Alyssa asked me, whispering so nobody else could hear. She laid across a beach towel, sunglasses and drinks next to her. Draco’s hand was on my thigh, his fingers tracing up and down impatiently.

“I think she’s moving too fast. She just started being nice and she wasn't even supposed to come here.”

“I think she’s a little too comfortable for someone who slut-shamed us since the first year.” Alyssa turned to her side to talk to blaise.

\---------  
“Finally, I got you away from them,” he said in between kisses, his body pressing me against a tree. My breath hitched when his fingers slowly moved to my lower region, slipping under the fabric. 

“Malfoy? Liner?” Miles’s voice echoed through the trees.

Shit.

“Try and stay quiet for me. Can you do that?” I nodded my head as he inserted a finger. He looked up at me with a smile and dark eyes, slowly pushing his finger deeper. His torturous pace made me whimper. I ground against his fingers unsuccessfully trying to increase the friction but to no success. He used his other hand and tilted my chin, pulling my lower lip down. “The things I’m gonna do to that pretty little mouth of yours.”

“Kyra? Draco?”

I unmounted his fingers, the danger of being caught was too much. “Come on, let’s go somewhere else.” I grabbed Draco by the hand and listened to the rush of a waterfall close by. My bare feet pressed against the leafy ground while my fingers were intertwined with Draco’s. The sounds of the rippling water not too far ahead of us.

And there it was; a beautiful waterfall. It glistened with the remaining sun left. Vegetation and plant life surrounding the body of water. “Let’s go,” I said, kissing the blond on the cheek.

I walked on the rocks that connected the waterfall to land. Draco right next to me when we reached the rush of water. The waterfall was barely translucent, something hollow and dark behind it.

“Is that a cave?” He walked through the waterfall, disappearing into the water. He poked his hand through, motioning me to come forward.

The cave was lit up with some old lanterns, filled with beautiful flowers and foliage, blue luminescent plants adding a glow to the cavern.

He pushed me against the cave wall, pressing my body and lips against his. I kissed him back with the same passion and force. His hands cupped my face and intertwined with my hair.

I wrapped my arms around his neck but he gripped both of my wrists, pinning them above my head. “You know what you’re doing to me? You want it don’t you? Want me to fuck you in this cave while our friend is trying to find us?”

I propped my knee so I could rub his arousal through his swimming shorts, making his head roll back in pleasure. “You wouldn't dare, you’re too much of a tease.” 

He cocked his head before fixing his hands to my waist and bringing me to the ground. Casting a cushioning charm with his wand. 

He kissed me before moving down, taking off my underwear; planting gentle kisses on my thighs. Muttering sweet nothings between them. He teasingly took them off while gazing up at me.

“Are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?”

“Are you testing me liner?”

“Am I?”

He tossed my underwear to the side and moved his face back to mine. “Don’t start what you can’t finish.” His fingers weren’t inside and yet they were making me feel so fucking good. He rubbed my entrance with his knuckles, his thumb rubbing on my clit making my body jerk in pleasure.   
Taking his time he pushed two fingers into me, my nails clawing at his back. The feeling of his fingers inside of me had my eyes rolling back and flutter shut. He pumped his fingers in and out, curling them to hit my G-spot.  
He smirked, moving my hand down to his erection. “Can you feel what you're doing to me?”   
I nodded my head and palmed him through his pants, trying to focus with the fingers inside of me. My fingers stumbled trying to pull down the hem of his pants so he pulled them down himself.  
“Do you want this Kyra? You're gonna need to tell me.”  
“Draco, for christ’s sake. Would you just shut up and fuck me already.”  
“Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?”  
I pushed him so I was on top and he was below. He pushed back on his elbows while my legs were cradling him and my hands were pressed against his chest. I removed one hand from his chest and traveled it down to his length. He groaned as I guided him inside, sinking down on him. But something inside him changed, and his eyes shot open. I was now on my back, Draco hovering over me.

He grabbed ahold of his dick and soon pushed it in, letting me feel the ridges and veins of his cock perfectly. Spiking my neck with kisses and lovebites, his thrusts were tauntingly slow. “Draco, if you don’t hurry up. I’ll go get Miles to fuck me. You’d like that wouldn't you?”   
He cocked his head to the side. “So desperate for it, aren’t you? Well, if you want it so bad you’d better start taking it.” Draco set a good pace of relentlessly pounding into me, with each snap of his hips another moan. The pain mixed with the pleasure, but it was so fucking good. My eyes fluttered to the back of my head as he took one of my legs and wrapped them around his waist, angling him deeper inside.  
My nails clawed at his back, desperately leaving marks. His thrust drawing deeper the more I moaned. I moved my hips to match his rhythm, his groans filling my ears. He moved his calloused fingers in between us, making tight movements on my clit. The pleasure making me see stars, I bit down on his shoulder trying to suppress my screams. His cock angling, hitting the perfect spots. “I’m gonna cum,” I whimpered in his ear.  
“Don’t you dare.” Teeth clenched as he looked me right in the eyes, thrusting into me repeatedly. He stopped, the loss of rhythm making me irritated. I propped myself up on my elbows, my neck quickly grabbed by Draco. He pushed my neck back down while starting again. “What’s wrong? I thought you liked teasing.”  
He went back to his rough pace, his hand still around my neck. It was so wrong but felt so right. My hands were wrapped around his wrist and he fucked me. “Please don’t stop.” He hit that perfect spot inside of me, making me jerk under his grasp. “I’m gonna cum, i- it feels too good. Please.” I tried to kiss him but his grip on my neck held me down.  
“I don’t care how good it feels you’re not cumming until I let you.”  
Tears pricked my eyes as I tried to hold off my orgasm. Each pump brings me closer to insanity and bliss. I moved my hands to his hair, pulling it each thrust. He delivered a slap to my ass, making me jerk closer to him and scream. It hurt but in a good way, the shock and sting making it even harder not to cum. “Please… Don’t stop.”   
He whispered dirty things into my ear but my find blocked it out, focusing on my pleasure.  
I was right on the edge, not caring what would happen if came without Dracos order but he stopped. Completely. The knot in my stomach stilling as the stimulation fluttered away. Tears ran down my cheek as the bliss and comfort went away. “I hate you.”  
“I promise it’ll be worth it.” He laid back on the floor and placed us back into the position we were first in. entering me again, “so fucking perfect.” He wiped the tear from my cheek and moved his hip. My legs cradled him and my hand caressed his face. Hitting that perfect spot inside while he whispered sweet nothings into my skin. The feelings coming back at a rapid pace before crashing down. My world felt numb as I was wrapped in a blanket of heaven. I was shaking in his arms while he rode out my orgasm, finishing in the last seconds.   
\----------  
“Where were you guys?” Terence asked with firewood in his arms.  
“Oh, um, we got lost.”  
“What were you guys doing?”  
“Just doing what friends do.”  
Draco elbowed me before whispering, “friends don’t do the type of shit we just did.”  
I elbowed him back and fixed my gaze back to Terence.  
“What was that Malfoy?”  
“Nothing, let’s get back to the others shall we.”  
Draco took the lead and walked with Terence back to the campsite. His back was red from my nails and a faint bite mark on his shoulder. I cast a wandless camo charm making sure to hide any marks I left on him.  
\-------  
“Just spin the fucking bottle already,” Miles told Adrian.  
He cursed under his breath before spinning the bottle and landing on Pansy. Pucey leaned over and gave Pansy a sloppy kiss, swapping saliva. Pansy took the bottle and it landed on Blaise.  
“No,” Blaise said simply, handing Terence the bottle.  
Terence chuckled and spun the bottle, landing on me. I stayed in my spot while he crawled over to me. His pupils were blown wide as he pressed his lips against mine. I didn’t move my lips, it didn’t feel right.  
“Not as good as I thought,” he said after pulling away.  
I awkwardly giggled and held Draco’s hand secretly behind the seat.


	20. TWENTY-HIKE

* * *

"Everybody up! We said we'd go hiking today!" Terence said, banging two pans together.

"Five more minutes," Draco groaned, tightening his arms around me. The tent zipper unzipped.

"What are you guys doing?" Miles asked his head sticking into our tent. We immediately pulled away from each other once we realized he was actually inside the tent.

"Uh, it was cold last night."

"Yeah, it was freezing," I added.

"And none of you thought to use a warming charm?"

"Nope," said Draco, taking a sip of water.

"You don't have to hide your 'relationship' I heard and saw you in the forest yesterday."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I also saw you at the top of the cliff."

"Did anybody else see?" I asked.

"Not that I know of, but you two should get ready, we're leaving soon. I'm not going to tell anybody, but I'm not going to cover your asses."

"Thank you, Miles." He bowed his head and closed the tent.

"I guess we're being a little too public."

"I agree." He placed a kiss on my lips but before he could deepen it I pulled away. 

-

* * *

I grabbed granola from my bag and tossed it to Adrian.

"God bless you Liner, you're an angel." He took a bite of the bar, swinging his arm around Daphne.

One of Alyssa's hands trailed the trees while the other was intertwined with Blaise. Terence next to me and Draco with the rest of the boys. Pansy and Tracey stayed back because they didn't pack any hiking shoes.

"You've been here before haven't you Terence?"

"Eh, a few times, before they both went psycho."

"Did you stay at the campsite?"

"No, we spent most of our time hiking. That was the first time I went to the lake." He pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket and lit it up, taking a long drag.

"Stop smoking." I took the cigar from his hand and cast a vanishing spell. The hiking path was full of trees, making us maneuver through them.

"Stop smoking," he mocked. "You better pay me back."

"Whatever, you act like you aren't rich as well."

"I know I am, it's just hard to get them."

"Then don't do them."

"Wow, so inspirational."

"I'm serious Terence, if you want to get married in 40 years you have to be alive and single. And by the looks of it, you're not making it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tracey."

"She's not my girlfriend, acquaintances with benefits is a better term. She has feelings, but I'm not quite sure how I feel yet. Sometimes she's a bit much, like last night. When we kissed she went off for like two hours and forced me to sleep in the trailer."

"Poor girl."

"Poor girl? Poor me. She told me she didn't want to start anything, and now she asks me to be her boyfriend during sex. She wants to have sex all the time, everywhere."

"Okay, too much info."

"Oh no, that's just the beginning. She always has the constant need to give me head, she's already planning our wedding and future. I don't like her, but I'm not going to tell her to bug off."

"Is it because she's a half-blood?"

"Kyra, I couldn't give a flying fuck about her blood status. I just don't like her."

"Do you think you ever could?"

"No, she's a beautiful girl, with an okay personality, but I just don't see myself falling for her."

"You never have shown much interest in girls, have you, Terence?"

"I'm not gay if that's what you're asking. You've seen me shag my fair share of girls, I just don't like any of them."

"You sound like Draco," I giggled.

"Oh please, I care about my woman during sex, Draco does not."

"How do you know?"

"How do you?"

\----

_My hips lowered even more over his, spreading them further, his strong hands helping my waist rock. His hands gripped around me, my clit grinding against him. My eyes rolling back and my spine arching._

_"You're mine."_ _Draco hummed, holding onto me tight as he fucked me, his dick stretching me out, slick with arousal._

_"Maybe if I punish you it'll help you remember who you belong to next time."_

_His hips bucked into mine, his cock twitching inside me, my fingers pulling at his hair._

_His hands dug into my flesh roughly as he tasted my skin, desperate to leave marks. Breathless gasps leaving my lips as I felt him draw into me again._

_Pushing my body onto his as he thrust himself deeper, making me handle everything, every inch._

\-------------------

"Kyra, are you there?"

"Yeah, sorry just zoned out. Oh, I forgot to ask, did you get your suit yet?"

"No not yet, but there should be my dad's old suit at the cabin."

"You're going to wear it?"

"Yeah, piss on it, stain it. Normal things, you know?"

"No Terence, I really don't."

"Anyways, do you have the knives? I haven't seen them."

"Yeah, they're in my bag." I grabbed the satchel that held the daggers and displayed them in my hands. I gave him a few of the sharp knives and a holster.

"Thank you, Kyra, you're amazing really."

"I know I am."

"What are we going to do for the dance?" he asked, swinging his arm around me.

"Well, we're going to dance."

"No shit Sherlock, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean 'what are we going to do?' We're going to do what we do every year, eat, party, spike the fruit punch."

"You didn't even go last year."

"We'll do what we did in the third year."

\----

_"Move it! She's gonna kill me!" I shouted pushing the boys out of the way. Stumbling on the fabrics of my dress, I dashed to the astronomy tower. I crashed on one of the seats, giddy I got away from that crazy cat._

_The boys entered only a few moments later._

_"What did you do this time?" Draco asked, his foot tapping on the wood floor._

_"Nothing."_

_"Kyra," Terence said, placing his arm on the desk I was sitting at._

_Blaise entered the astronomy tower taking his seat next to me, giggling. Obviously tipsy. "Did you lose that cat, Liner?"_

_"Yup, did you lose Filch?"_

_He smiled nodding his head._

_"What did you guys do?" Adrian asked._

_I looked over at Blaise, and he looked back at me, deciding on whether to tell the boys what we did. He nodded his head silently and let me explain._

_"Well, basically me and Blaise spiked the punch at the ball, and Filch caught us. We decided to split up and meet here but while I was running I accidentally stepped on Ms. Norris's tail. That's where we are now."_

_"You guys had me thinking you committed murder. Where'd you get the alcohol from anyways?" Terence asked._

_"From one of the seventh years, I think," Blaise said, pulling out a small bottle of alcohol._

_"Do you have any more left?" Miles asked a smirk on his face. I pulled the small pouch of alcohol the seventh years gave us and placed it on a table. Blaise pulled out his bag as well._

_And that was the first time any of us got drunk._

_\---------_

"That was hilarious."

"Yeah, but then I had 3 weeks of detention."

"Yeah, but you didn't even go to detention."

"Losers go to detention. Why did I not go to the ball last year?" I asked Terence.

"You had another one of those episodes."

\------

_I felt as if I was throwing up all my intestines. My cheeks were stained with tears as Alyssa held my hair back. My stomach burned and my lungs felt like they were breaking._

_Alyssa would hold me in her arms while I cried, caressing me, making sure I wasn't dead. She gave me medicine to calm my stomach and asked Miles to carry me into bed, Terence and Draco insisting they should be there._

_She hushed them up and made them wait in the common room, but they wouldn't give up so easily. They asked Blaise to keep her distracted for the night, and he did, he kept her in his dorm for the remainder of the night with ease._

_I laid in bed, safe and sound when I heard tapping on my window. I looked over to see paper cranes pecking at the window with white roses surrounding them. With all my strength I got up from my bed, dragging my feet while I headed to the window. The cranes flying through the dorm, sprinkling the roses all over._

_I crashed back onto my bed, wrapping myself in the warm comfort of my blanket. A click came from my door and two blond boys entered with snacks in hand._

_"No, out, I'm tired," I said, my face pressed into my pillow._

_"You've been sleeping for like two weeks."_

_"I don't care, get out."_

_"Um, we got your favorites, gummy bears," Draco threw the bag at me, making Terence smack him in the head. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bag of candy, tearing the bag and choosing my favorite flavor._

_"Look at that, feeling better already," Terence said, taking a seat on my bed. Draco following seconds after._

_I ate a few more before the betrayal of my stomach came back. I darted to the bathroom throwing up everything I ate and more. Terence held my hair back and Draco cleaned the bed and cranes. Putting the roses in a vase._

\---------

"We're here." Terence's arms were spread wide, showing that we made it at the top of the mountain. I stood next to him, peering over the edge. There was a large lake beneath us, trees surrounding it.

Draco took a step next to me, peering over the side as well, his fingers brushing against mine.

"Doesn't that lead back to the campsite?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, I think so, but I don't think we can jump from this high."

Foliage and vegetation surrounded us, sprouting from the trees. Blaise plucked a large purple flower and tucked it in Alyssa's hair. He placed a kiss on her forehead before wrapping her in his arms.

A small box appeared, levitating in the air, it had Terence's family crest. He pulled the small box from the air and opened it, breaking the gold wax seal. He stuck his hand in the box and small parchment came from Terence's hand, he unraveled it, and it wrote.

' _Did you miss me? I missed you, it's unfortunate that I'm not able to see you. Maybe next summer, but for now a few visitors will pay for my absence.'_

Terence then pulled out a velvet pouch, burning the letter and throwing the box off the cliff. The pouch was red velvet with a gold ribbon securing it shut.

"What's inside?" Miles asked beside me.

"I don't know, I haven't opened it." He opened the bag and poured the stuff out, revealing golden blonde locks of hair. Terence's face fell almost instantly.

"Whose is that?" Draco asked.

"It's my moms."


	21. gun

"Whose is that?" Draco asked.

"It's my moms."

"We should go back to the campsite," I said, resting my hand on Terence's back. He nodded his head, and we gathered our things, walking down the forestry mountain to the campsite.

The atmosphere changed, from one that was once warm and inviting to one that was distant and cold. Terence's movements were strict, he was shaking slightly, his hands stiff. Adrian and Miles stopped their jokes, and Alyssa and Blaise silently walked hand in hand. Draco stood to the left of Terence as I stood to his right.

"We can visit her if you'd like, we can apparate there."

"No, it's okay. She's okay. Right, Kyra?" Terence asked me.

"Yes, she okay. St. Mungos wouldn't let her get hurt."

We arrived at the campsite and Terence headed to the trailer. I changed into some comfortable clothes, hesitating and thinking of what I should say to him. I entered the trailer after a few moments and took a seat next to him. He pulled the blanket closer to him and watched the movie.

"Do you really think she's okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I do. If anything I know she is. She's a strong woman, don't you?"

"Not really, St. mungos would probably benefit with her gone."

"Don't say that, we can visit her right now if you want."

"No, we went camping to escape reality, not interfere with it."

"Terence, I promise you, taking a break from camping to visit your mother is fine. Nobody will be mad."

"No, we'll visit her when we go to the cabin."

I got up from where I sat and grabbed a drink for him, but by the time I was back he was asleep. I put the drink on the nearest table and left the trailer.

"I'm going to go somewhere, I'll be back in an hour maybe." I threw my bag over my shoulder and tightened the lace on my shoes.

Most of the group waved me goodbye, but Draco approached me. "You're going alone?"

"Indeed I am."

"No, you're not."

"Then come with me."

He rolled his eyes before putting on a coat and grabbing his wand. I intertwined my arm with him and in a quick flash, we were in a nearby muggle town.

"So why are we here?" he asked me.

"To check the mail."

"Why?"

"To see if there was a break-in at St. Mungos. I just want to know if Liv is okay."

"I think she's fine, they would've sent a letter to him."

"Maybe."

I walked to the nearest newspaper stand and went to grab a newspaper, my hand brushing against someone else. My eyes caught another boy, a smile appeared on his lips. A hand gripped my waist and dragged me away. He pulled me to an alleyway and pressed me against a wall.

"Stop doing that," he grumbled, placing kisses on my neck.

"Doing what?"

"Flirting."

"I was not flirting."

He sucked the sweet spot close to my ear, making a soft moan leave my lips. I clapped a hand over my mouth and pulled away from him.

"Focus Draco."

He rolled his eyes and plucked the newspaper from my hand, casting a charm to reveal the daily prophet. The top headline was a cult discovery in Knock turn. My eyes grazed over to the next topic 'Hybrids spotted in muggle town, golden gale.'

"They were here," Draco said, his eyes still glued to the paper.

I looked over to the bottom of the page and the topic wrote 'St. Mungo's break-in, no disappearances recorded.'

"Well, she's safe, that's what matters."

We wandered around the city for quite some time, checking out shops and stores before apparating back to the campsite.

"KYRA LOOK! CYPRUS AND WILLOW ARE HERE!" Alyssa held Cyprus in her hands, babying the chimera.

"How? I thought they were a danger to muggles."

"I have no clue, they just appeared while we were at the lake."

Terence rounded the corner, Willow in hand. His hair was damp, a towel thrown over his shoulder.

"Yeah, they just showed up while we were swimming."

"Strange." I handed Terence the newspaper.

His eyes skimmed the text before speaking. "She's safe." His features lightened as he finished the newspaper. "How far is Golden Gale?"

"About three maybe five hours away," Draco answered.

"We should be fine if we're in the middle of a forest."

Alyssa handed me Cyprus and I embraced her gladly, but something was off. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but it started with the animals. The animals were distant from their once self at Hogwarts. I whispered in Draco's ear. "Does she look any different?"

"Nope, she looks the same."

"Terence, does she look different?"

"Not really."

I brushed the feeling off.

We set up a campfire close to the lake. Terence took a nap with the animals on one of the beach towels. Everybody else was swimming, except for Tracey. She was fiddling his Terence hair while he slept.

"One of the cults was busted," Alyssa told me, tucking one of her curls behind her ear.

"Which one?"

"Akeldama. It was a pretty tiny one compared to the other ones I've seen."

"What are they about?"

"Akeldama was about many things, mostly honoring you know who. Jeffery Kirtkoff was the leader for that one. Sometimes it was a sex cult, or they did blood rituals. Basic things you know?"

"You ask, you know? Like I'm in a cult."

"Well I'm informing you, there are a lot more, some people even signed up to be sacrificed. They said it's better than living here."

"How many do you think are out there?"

"At least a hundred, just in Knockturn Alley. I couldn't imagine what's it like in other towns. Blaise and I barely scratched the surface."

"Did you guys do anything?"

"Nothing more than partying, just a little more extreme than Slytherin parties. Blaise and I didn't like to interact with the darker stuff often." She bit her lip. "It's some deep shit, Kyra. They're willing to do anything for him."

\---

We sat around the campfire, roasting some sausages. I sat next to Alyssa and Daphne, Draco and blaise across from us.

I took mine off the fire and picked a piece off for Cyprus. She pricked my finger in an attempt to eat the sausage, her eyes flickered red when she had the taste of blood.

I brushed it off and continued my banter with Alyssa and Daphne. Pansy took a seat beside Daphne and handed me a decently fresh blunt, I took a drag and passed it to Alyssa. The effects settled in after about 30 minutes. I rested my head on Alyssa's lap while she played with my hair.

"Want to see something cool?" Alyssa asked me.

"I'd love to."

She got up from the log and dragged me away. Bringing me to the lake.

"You better not have brought me here to kill me."

And in a quick flash, Alyssa stood above the forest, eyes engulfed in a golden glow.

She transformed into a beautiful dragon, with white iridescent scales, and horns ranging from her spine to her tail. A large black horn on the top of her skull. The trees tiny compared to the goddess.

She shot in the air spinning a few times, expanding her gigantic wings as the moonlight rested behind her. Gold wisps following her moves.

\--------

Terence knew he shouldn't, he knew it would hurt too much, but he did it anyway. He walked through the doors of St. Mungos and signed in. They led him through the corridors until he reached a rather large door, with metal hinges. It was a quiet hospital, he liked quiet, for the most part.

His fingers twitched as he stared at the door, hesitating. She was filled with scars, mentally and physically. The attack aged her tremendously, her hair turned to a dusty gray her features dulled. She was still beautiful, she will always be beautiful.

She sat on her bed, weaving a blanket.

Her eyes flickered to her son.

"Come here," she said gently, her arms were an open embrace. She wasn't usually sane, she was usually afraid. Even though she might've not known what she was afraid of, it started with him, Terence.

This was a good visit. She was as human as she was going to get. He walked closer to his mother, and she pulled him into a tight embrace. He hugged her back, lovingly, knowing this might be the last time. He never wanted to leave her, he would spend every second with her if he could. But he couldn't.

Tears running down his blushed cheeks as he held onto her. He hadn't hugged her in years, he hadn't told her he loved her in years. He wanted her to know he was right here.

"It's okay," she pulled Terence closer, letting him cry into her shoulder. He couldn't stop crying, not that he wanted to stop. She was better for the first time in years, and he was there with her, holding her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll keep you safe, I'll kill that bastard," he muttered in the tightly-knit fabric of her sweater.

"I knew your father before the change." She rubbed his back as she used to when he was a kid. "He was a good man once, please remember that Terence."

She didn't seem to hate him, not like Terence did.

"He knew us before the change, and that didn't stop him."

He left after a few hours, went to a dark alley and bought a gun.

\--------


	22. Chapter 22

"Whose is that?" Draco asked.

"It's my moms."

"We should go back to the campsite," I said, resting my hand on Terence's back. He nodded his head, and we gathered our things, walking down the forestry mountain to the campsite.

The atmosphere changed, from one that was once warm and inviting to one that was distant and cold. Terence's movements were strict, he was shaking slightly, his hands stiff. Adrian and Miles stopped their jokes, and Alyssa and Blaise silently walked hand in hand. Draco stood to the left of Terence as I stood to his right.

"We can visit her if you'd like, we can apparate there."

"No, it's okay. She's okay. Right, Kyra?" Terence asked me.

"Yes, she okay. St. Mungos wouldn't let her get hurt."

We arrived at the campsite and Terence headed to the trailer. I changed into some comfortable clothes, hesitating and thinking of what I should say to him. I entered the trailer after a few moments and took a seat next to him. He pulled the blanket closer to him and watched the movie.

"Do you really think she's okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I do. If anything I know she is. She's a strong woman, don't you?"

"Not really, St. mungos would probably benefit with her gone."

"Don't say that, we can visit her right now if you want."

"No, we went camping to escape reality, not interfere with it."

"Terence, I promise you, taking a break from camping to visit your mother is fine. Nobody will be mad."

"No, we'll visit her when we go to the cabin."

I got up from where I sat and grabbed a drink for him, but by the time I was back he was asleep. I put the drink on the nearest table and left the trailer.

"I'm going to go somewhere, I'll be back in an hour maybe." I threw my bag over my shoulder and tightened the lace on my shoes.

Most of the group waved me goodbye, but Draco approached me. "You're going alone?"

"Indeed I am."

"No, you're not."

"Then come with me."

He rolled his eyes before putting on a coat and grabbing his wand. I intertwined my arm with him and in a quick flash, we were in a nearby muggle town.

"So why are we here?" he asked me.

"To check the mail."

"Why?"

"To see if there was a break-in at St. Mungos. I just want to know if Liv is okay."

"I think she's fine, they would've sent a letter to him."

"Maybe."

I walked to the nearest newspaper stand and went to grab a newspaper, my hand brushing against someone else. My eyes caught another boy, a smile appeared on his lips. A hand gripped my waist and dragged me away. He pulled me to an alleyway and pressed me against a wall.

"Stop doing that," he grumbled, placing kisses on my neck.

"Doing what?"

"Flirting."

"I was not flirting."

He sucked the sweet spot close to my ear, making a soft moan leave my lips. I clapped a hand over my mouth and pulled away from him.

"Focus Draco."

He rolled his eyes and plucked the newspaper from my hand, casting a charm to reveal the daily prophet. The top headline was a cult discovery in Knock turn. My eyes grazed over to the next topic 'Hybrids spotted in muggle town, golden gale.'

"They were here," Draco said, his eyes still glued to the paper.

I looked over to the bottom of the page and the topic wrote 'St. Mungo's break-in, no disappearances recorded.'

"Well, she's safe, that's what matters."

We wandered around the city for quite some time, checking out shops and stores before apparating back to the campsite.

"KYRA LOOK! CYPRUS AND WILLOW ARE HERE!" Alyssa held Cyprus in her hands, babying the chimera.

"How? I thought they were a danger to muggles."

"I have no clue, they just appeared while we were at the lake."

Terence rounded the corner, Willow in hand. His hair was damp, a towel thrown over his shoulder.

"Yeah, they just showed up while we were swimming."

"Strange." I handed Terence the newspaper.

His eyes skimmed the text before speaking. "She's safe." His features lightened as he finished the newspaper. "How far is Golden Gale?"

"About three maybe five hours away," Draco answered.

"We should be fine if we're in the middle of a forest."

Alyssa handed me Cyprus and I embraced her gladly, but something was off. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but it started with the animals. The animals were distant from their once self at Hogwarts. I whispered in Draco's ear. "Does she look any different?"

"Nope, she looks the same."

"Terence, does she look different?"

"Not really."

I brushed the feeling off.

We set up a campfire close to the lake. Terence took a nap with the animals on one of the beach towels. Everybody else was swimming, except for Tracey. She was fiddling his Terence hair while he slept.

"One of the cults was busted," Alyssa told me, tucking one of her curls behind her ear.

"Which one?"

"Akeldama. It was a pretty tiny one compared to the other ones I've seen."

"What are they about?"

"Akeldama was about many things, mostly honoring you know who. Jeffery Kirtkoff was the leader for that one. Sometimes it was a sex cult, or they did blood rituals. Basic things you know?"

"You ask, you know? Like I'm in a cult."

"Well I'm informing you, there are a lot more, some people even signed up to be sacrificed. They said it's better than living here."

"How many do you think are out there?"

"At least a hundred, just in Knockturn Alley. I couldn't imagine what's it like in other towns. Blaise and I barely scratched the surface."

"Did you guys do anything?"

"Nothing more than partying, just a little more extreme than Slytherin parties. Blaise and I didn't like to interact with the darker stuff often." She bit her lip. "It's some deep shit, Kyra. They're willing to do anything for him."

\---

We sat around the campfire, roasting some sausages. I sat next to Alyssa and Daphne, Draco and blaise across from us.

I took mine off the fire and picked a piece off for Cyprus. She pricked my finger in an attempt to eat the sausage, her eyes flickered red when she had the taste of blood.

I brushed it off and continued my banter with Alyssa and Daphne. Pansy took a seat beside Daphne and handed me a decently fresh blunt, I took a drag and passed it to Alyssa. The effects settled in after about 30 minutes. I rested my head on Alyssa's lap while she played with my hair.

"Want to see something cool?" Alyssa asked me.

"I'd love to."

She got up from the log and dragged me away. Bringing me to the lake.

"You better not have brought me here to kill me."

And in a quick flash, Alyssa stood above the forest, eyes engulfed in a golden glow.

She transformed into a beautiful dragon, with white iridescent scales, and horns ranging from her spine to her tail. A large black horn on the top of her skull. The trees tiny compared to the goddess.

She shot in the air spinning a few times, expanding her gigantic wings as the moonlight rested behind her. Gold wisps following her moves.

\--------

Terence knew he shouldn't, he knew it would hurt too much, but he did it anyway. He walked through the doors of St. Mungos and signed in. They led him through the corridors until he reached a rather large door, with metal hinges. It was a quiet hospital, he liked quiet, for the most part.

His fingers twitched as he stared at the door, hesitating. She was filled with scars, mentally and physically. The attack aged her tremendously, her hair turned to a dusty gray her features dulled. She was still beautiful, she will always be beautiful.

She sat on her bed, weaving a blanket.

Her eyes flickered to her son.

"Come here," she said gently, her arms were an open embrace. She wasn't usually sane, she was usually afraid. Even though she might've not known what she was afraid of, it started with him, Terence.

This was a good visit. She was as human as she was going to get. He walked closer to his mother, and she pulled him into a tight embrace. He hugged her back, lovingly, knowing this might be the last time. He never wanted to leave her, he would spend every second with her if he could. But he couldn't.

Tears running down his blushed cheeks as he held onto her. He hadn't hugged her in years, he hadn't told her he loved her in years. He wanted her to know he was right here.

"It's okay," she pulled Terence closer, letting him cry into her shoulder. He couldn't stop crying, not that he wanted to stop. She was better for the first time in years, and he was there with her, holding her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll keep you safe, I'll kill that bastard," he muttered in the tightly-knit fabric of her sweater.

"I knew your father before the change." She rubbed his back as she used to when he was a kid. "He was a good man once, please remember that Terence."

She didn't seem to hate him, not like Terence did.

"He knew us before the change, and that didn't stop him."

He left after a few hours, went to a dark alley and bought a gun.

\--------


	23. Chapter 23

Willow welcomed him as he snuck back into camp, and Terence gave him a carrot to keep quiet. Terence hid the gun in his backpack, wrapping it in an old shirt. Kyra woke up not too long after, followed by Alyssa and Miles. He greeted them as if he never snuck out last night and bought a gun, he knew why he bought the gun, but he wasn't sure if he'd use it.

“Terence are you okay?” Alyssa asked, snapping her fingers in his face.

“Shit, yeah. Bad hangover.”

She placed the back of her hand on his forehead, checking his temperature.  
“You don’t look too good Higgs. Talk to me.”

He groaned and shook her hand off. “I’m fine, I’m just a bit tired.”

She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the campfire, he wished she stayed, even if he wasn't going to talk. Not everybody needed to talk. Some things were better left unsaid.

\-----------

It was night now, the group sat around the campfire, half sober. A majority of them were tired from when they went swimming earlier in the day. Stars sprinkled the night sky and the moon was at its peak. 

“Where are the animals?” 

Kyra looked around the area, seeing no signs of them until a rustle from the bushes. Terence got up first, her and Draco following. The rest of the group continued their conversations.

A meow came from the bushes, telling the three that it was Cyprus. They walked through the shrubs and a small tail waved through the air before running away, the sound of hooves following close.

“Do we go after them?” Draco asked, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, we just watch them run. Of course, we run after them dipshit.” Terence ran after them, Kyra following. Draco let out a groan before running. The animals were following the trail up the mountain, twirling through the trees.

“Cyprus, willow!” they chanted, wandering throughout the forest. They stayed relatively close, and they listened to the paws of their animals. The trees glistened as the moon shined bright. They were closer to the top, Kyra adjusted her backpack and Terence readjusted the gun that was between his waistband. Draco? Draco was absolutely clueless. 

And then, a small animal passed the view of Kyra. Cyprus. She duplicated, multiple times. Her clones surrounded the three. Then, a few of willows clones joined. Surrounding them and creating a circle around them.

“What is happening?” Kyra asked.

“I don’t know, maybe Hagrid gave us mutated eggs,” Terence replied, chuckling awkwardly.

“I don’t think so, they would’ve done this before.” Draco was nervous, his palms getting sweaty. “Why are they circling us? Why are there so many? Are they getting bigger?”

They were indeed getting bigger, becoming taller and closer.  
The three pressed their backs against each other and their hands intertwined. The animals were only a step away, close to hovering. Then a howl came from the trees and the tall bodies turned to dust and wrapped the mortals before flying away.

“Draco,” its voice was drawn out and drawing. “Do you remember me?”

A few entities came from behind the trees. A few of them wore the mask of death eaters, others full of hair.

“Who are you?”

It stepped closer, the figure having metal claws and gold radiating off of it. “Your worst nightmare,” it said its words before disappearing. The dust from their disappearance cutting the three. It pricked and left knicks on their skin, beads of blood.

Kyra gripped Draco’s hand tighter to stop it from shaking, but then her father came from behind a tree. He walked closer to the trio and towered over them. A smirk was apparent on his face. And while his gaze was focused on his daughter’s friends, Kyra gripped the small dagger that rested on her forearm.

“Don't even think about it,” he grabbed her chin and lifted it to face him.

“Why are you here?” She asked the monster she called her father.

But before any words could leave his lips a deafening crack came from beside them. Terence had shot off his gun, startling everyone.

A body dropped to the floor and blood pooled beneath it. 

“Fucking run!” Terence shouted, grabbing their hands and sprinting. A trail of death eaters and hybrids followed them, and no matter how many trees they weaved through they still tailed.

Kyra threw the dagger, aiming for her father, missing terribly and hitting the werewolf behind him. The wolf stopped in its tracks before crashing to the floor.

“You killed him.” Terence’s voice was quivering.

“You killed one too, I-I didn't mean to, I was aiming for my dad.” She didn't know if she could actually kill her dad, but she wasn't opposed to the idea.

“Give me one.” Draco gave an opened hand as the three sprinted through the trees.

“What?”

“For fucks sake, just give me one.”

Kyra cast a quick spell, pulling out a large knife from her backpack and placing it in Draco's hand. They ran faster, Kyra gripped the handle on her backpack harder. They were more than halfway up the mountain.

“Hide.” Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a tree and told Terence to hide.

“What are you doing?” she asked. Their backs were pressed against a large tree and their hands were intertwined. Their breaths were short, and they were running out of options.

“We can't outrun them and I don't want you to die.”

“S-so you left Terence to die.”

“I did not do that, he has a gun. We don’t. He never should’ve had the gun, where did he get it. Did he know this was going to happen?” He peeked his head behind the tree and his face dropped. His head pressed his head against the tree again.

“What? What was it?”

“Shut up.”

A few sniffs and steps came from behind the two and the air from their lungs disappeared. Her grip on her dagger tightened as footsteps edged closer. 

Whispers and chats filled the cold air as the hybrids unknowingly taunted them. 

“Stay here,” Draco told her before disappearing amongst the other trees. 

And for what seemed like hours but in reality probably 30 minutes a few of the monsters stayed close. The few that stayed droned around her, turning their back right before they saw her. She was freezing, tired, and hungry.

And worst of all. She was alone. She was bored as well, her fingers playing with the edge of her shirt as she mentally counted.

Scraping her finger against the rough bark as she thought of different possibilities, things she wanted to do before she died.

Her thoughts were cut short when a deafening, starling sound struck the air. Echoing throughout the whole forest. A gun. 

A few more of the monsters left. Kyra readjusted her feet, making the leaves under her crunch. Then the hybrid in front of her whipped its head to face her. A malicious grin widened his face and his eyes were red and dark.

“What's a pretty girl like you doing out in this forest? All alone.” He stepped closer, his heels making muffled impacts in the ground.

The features that the darkness covered slowly showing up when he stepped closer. “You're liners kid.” His hand gripped her throat and pushed her against the tree. Her body heightened as one of her hands tried pulling his hand off, the other hand gripping her dagger.

Her breaths were cutting short, and she was sputtering curses. She needed to get out, now. So, she brought up her hand that held the dagger and struck his ear. The knife darted in his ear, but he still wasn't letting go. She pulled it out once again and plunged it into his right eye, twisting it deeper. His hand dropped and his body fell backward. She killed him. Easier than she thought.

She looked back up and there was another. His eyes darkened and he was approaching fast. She had no time to pull out the dagger, where was her wand?

A few steps closer before ribbons of red poured out from his neck. A hand pulling the blade across the neck of the monster.

The body dropping to the floor, revealing Draco. 

His clothes were bloody, as well as his quivering hands. She ran closer to him as he walked forward. He dropped the knife and pulled her close, his hands holding the side of her face, and rested his forehead on hers. His breath warming her face slightly.

“You got busy,” she chuckled.

“Could say the same for you.” He smiled back. “Come on.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the forest again. Leaving the bodies on the floor. As they traveled farther through the forest four more bodies sprinkled throughout.

“How many did you kill?” she asked, hand in hand with him.

“One of them is yours, two are mine, and I don't know where that one came from.” He pointed to another one of the limp bodies.

“Where are we going?”

“The top,” Terence said, joining the two from one of the trees. Kyra looked back and five hybrids were chasing them, a few more emerging.

They were almost there, they were almost at the top. Their lungs were on fire and their legs were sore. She didn't think she could run much farther, not that she would ever admit that. 

The top, where would they go after? Kyra had two daggers left, Draco dropped his dagger before and Terence couldn't have many bullets left. They'd be trapped, on a freezing mountain with wolf bitches after them. She’d at least hoped she killed her father before she died. Or had some kinkier sex in her lifetime. Why was she thinking about sex now?

The boys were letting out pants as well. Good to know she wasn't the only one struggling.

She’d rather die than let monsters rip her to shreds, and the boys could agree as well.

They were there now, only a few meters till the edge. 

“Your father never told me it would take so long to find you. I don't get paid enough for finding snotty disgusting kids like you,” one of the cloaked men said. And then a large hand struck his face, her father’s hand.

“Don't you dare talk about them like that, you filthy fucking half-breed.” He towered over the cloaked figure. “You might be a wolf, but you'll never be pure blood. Don't forget that, stay in your place.” He spat at the werewolf before turning and facing his daughter.

“My sweet dear, you haven't visited in so long. Don't you miss me?”

Terence raised his arm, his hand occupied by a gun before piercing a man beside him, right through the head. His body dropped and Terence cocked the gun, firing another shot at one of them.

Kyra’s father apparated out and the figures behind him rushed towards the three.

“Shoot them!” Draco shouted.

“I'm out.” Terence dropped the gun, his face paralyzed.

Think.

They backed up closer to the edge of the mountain before an idea struck Kyra.

“Jump,” she told them.

“What? No way” Terence sputtered still paralyzed in his stance.

“Yeah, what Terence said.”

“I’m not fucking going down there, I'm gonna die, no way Kyra. You're fucking insane. I'm gonna die a virgin, I'm not even a virgin.” Terence was sputtering out more random things until Kyra slapped him. A hybrid was a step away from them, his claw scraping the edge of her arm.

“Jump.” She grabbed their hands and peeked over the edge before jumping.


End file.
